Here I'm To Bow Down
by Waiting To Be Broken
Summary: After all he was special. No, not that he was a neko, a toy, only the rich could afford. He had a secret that made him fear for his life. A secret engraved on his body for everyone to see. AU
1. Chapter 1

There is that story that had been in my mind for months but I can't find time to write it. So this is just the prologue. I'm posting it here just so I can have some motivation to write faster. Anyway, I don't promise anything about the first chapter. Oh, and just so you know, this time I'm trying a darker-than-my-usual Zabuza so please bear with me till I get it right. Sadly, I don't own anything.

Prologue

"Why did you do it?" Haku asked with a tired voice. He could feel the life slipping out of him, he knew it wouldn't take long.. so he wanted to know why this man had chosen him, why had he ended his life, even if not intentionally.

"Did what? Bought you?" Zabuza answered without looking at him, making the neko shudder at the word. Bought... as if he was a toy. Used and then thrown away. But then again wasn't he just that...like his brothers, like his sisters... like his race. No, not all of them. After all he was special and that had nothing to do with the fact that he was half-cat. Well, maybe just a little...

Zabuza, his former owner, sat on the bed he was laying on and turner toward him. The man had such a gentle expression that made Haku wonder if he wasn't even worse than he thought. Hallucinating was never a good sign.

"Maybe because from the moment I saw you I fell in love. When our eyes met I felt something I had never felt before and right then I knew we were meant to be," Zabuza stopped and looked at him, a sneer appearing on his face, completely contrasting with his words and his tone. Seconds later he was laughing, loud, malicious laughter, piercing the neko's dying heart "That's what you're expected me to say, weren't you? Because you appeared fun. I hoped I wouldn't get tired of you after the first night."

Yeah, Haku had been possession of that cruel man for a few months now. But suddenly Zabuza just had dismissed him, claiming that it was no longer "interesting". The past few days the boy couldn't help but wonder would the man have kicked him out if he knew the consequences. But every time he asked himself that, the answer came instantly- Probably, he was that cold-hearted after all.

"But it doesn't matter what I feel toward you. You're my property and I decide when and whether you die! Do not forget that. I bought you, so I'm the only one who can kill you"

Haku didn't bother responding. It was all going to end soon, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Okay, here is the next chapter, I hope you'll like it. But before you go read it I have a few things to say. Firstly, it's not going to be as simple as Zabuza buys Haku then they fall in love and the end. As I said before I'm trying to make Zabuza as dark as I can so if you don't like violence don't say I didn't warn you. Secondly, I'm searching for a beta for this story. I know what is the usual way to find one but I find it too impersonal. So if you like to lend a hand in the creating of this let me know. Well, thank you for your attention you may read now. Oh, one more thing- a juicy lemon in the following chapter!

Chapter 1

You're Gonna Catch A Cold From The Ice Inside Your Soul

"Sir, I think we found out what's wr...what we were searching for!" proclaimed Naruto loudly as he burst into the room. However, the moment his gaze met Haku's his voice got uncharacteristically quiet and careful.

The neko smiled, or was it a grimace? His tail twitched irritatedly under the blanket. Why those humans insisted on helping him was beyond him. Hadn't he told them that he couldn't be saved? The only thing they could do was to put him out of his misery, they had to...

"If you want to help me you should kill me" he said weakly. His heart fluttered- he was happy, even if his end was near. No one had ever told him how he was going to end, the only thing he'd known is that it'll be painful. But he liked it, as much as you can like your own death of course, at least he was going to die a free nekomimi. At least now he could say what was on his mind, to control his body.

"Didn't you hear what I told you?" Zabuza growled. He caught Haku's hair in an iron grip and lifted him by it. The neko gasped in pain and even if feebly tried to get his locks out of his former master's hold. Paying no mind to his struggle, Zabuza brought Haku's face closer to his own, so close that their breaths were mingling.

"You'll survive this, if only to have you killed by my hands afterward," he whispered dangerously. Then he roughly shoved Haku's head in the wall and left, without a second glance.

_Few months ago_

Darkness. Ever since Haku remembered he had been living in it. Cruel, never-ending darkness. He couldn't even recall what day light was like. Every time he tried to remember it, he saw his mother's face- bruised and wet with tears. In his imagination she was telling him that she loved him, that he would never be alone but in reality there was only one word she'd whispered that day- "Run". And then there was blood... everywhere. Red and dark- the only colours that painted his memories.

Haku himself was black, with the exception of his ivory skin. His hair and ears, his tail, his clothes, even his eyes were like two bottomless pits filled with sadness. Yes, he had a tail- fluffy, long, black one. He wasn't a human but a nekomimi or a neko for short. A race of half-cats, half- humans, probably as old as the human kind. But not long ago people had started enslaving nekos and turning them into a plaything for the rich.

It was even worse for Haku, for he wasn't an ordinary nekomimi. And he was the last of his kind, on top of everything. Thankfully no one knew that or he would have been already dead.. or worse- in some science lab.

His ear twitched when he heard a pair of footsteps- one of them familiar and the other- not so much. Was it a new employee?... Or a customer? It had been months since he had seen a buyer. After all there weren't many who wanted to have a neko, that had spent half its life in the isolation cell. And that was exactly why Haku kept doing things that sent him here. He was so "naughty" that Naruto liked to say if he hadn't been so pretty he would have already been thrown on the street.

And only at time like this he was glad that he looked good. Because it didn't matter if he was going to spent his whole life in a room, smaller than a prison cell nor that probably he was never going to see the sun again. At least he was save here. No one was going to find him here- not people who wanted a neko for a toy and especially not...

The footsteps got louder, breaking the silence he was so used to. Bright light burnt his eyes and he groaned softly. A customer... they never wasted electricity if a potential buyer wasn't coming. But there was something unusual. His nose wrinkled as he sensed an aroma he had hoped he would never smell. His first reaction was to close his eyes and to try to awake from what he though and prayed was a nightmare. But this was for real and as soon as he realized it his eyes started welling up with tears, which quickly dried on their own- another confirmation. Mind-blowing pain exploded in his left ear and he clutched it.

All of a sudden his muscle stiffened and his body, acting on its own accord, stood up from the bed he was sitting on and froze in the middle of the room.

* * *

"Is that the last one?" Zabuza asked looking disappointedly at the red-headed neko before him. It was cute but something was missing in it. His thoughts drifted to his last toy. Who knew that nekos were so fragile.. and he had liked that one. He had even fed him properly- once a day, more than every neko he had had. But he had shoved it too hard in the wall and it had died. Nekomimis were so pathetic.

"Y-yes, sir" answered Naruto fast, too fast. The other man turned toward him and eyed him. His gaze was cold and intense and made the blond shudder. He knew his lie had been discovered even before Mr. Momochi said

"I think you are lying to me."

Naruto averted his eyes and looked around uncomfortably. There was one more neko but long ago they had given up trying to sell him and now they kept him only because Sasuke liked him. Like an older brother, that was it, the blond knew that his boyfriend would never cheat on him.

"Well, there is one but I'm not sure you'll like him. He is extremely violent and for this we no longer let him leave the isolation cell" he mumbled. He hoped the man would give up. If not there were two options. Either Haku would attack Mr. Momochi and the man would sue them till they went bankrupt or Haku would be a good neko, which was less likely than Mr. Momochi turning gentle, the man would buy him and then a month later, and that is if the nekomimi was lucky, he would come for another one, because Haku would be dead.

"Let me decide what I want, ne?" Zabuza sneered. The blonde nodded and turned toward the stairs in the corner. He was walking slowly, as if he wanted to buy himself some time to think how to get out of the situation, Zabuza mused. So there was such a naughty neko that Naruro was afraid to show it to him. That thought made him smirk.

They climbed down the stairs and Naruto switched on the lights. Zabuza heard a barely audible groan and his smirk widened. The blond headed to the cell in the fartest corner and quickly opened the thick door.

Only after that Zabuza followed him and glanced in the cell. It was a small room with just a bed. On the left there was a door, probably leading to a bathroom. The neko was standing in the middle of the room. It was pretty- all dark except for his skin and that star on his left ear. He couldn't catch it's gaze though because it had bent it's head. Then it stepped forward and bowed down, just one word leaving its mouth

"Master"

"So this was the dangerous neko you were afraid to introduce me to?"glanced at Naruto Zabuza and then continued staring at the pet before him. He had came here searching for something entirely different but this one could work too. Zabuza could at least try..

"I don't know what's happening," was Haku sick? Any other day he would have already jumped on the customer and tried to skin him.. Just as he was about to try to subtly touch the neko's forehead he heard the words he had been afraid he would hear

"I want to test him" had said Zabuza

"Test him, sir?" asked Naruto but nodded as soon as he saw the impatient glare thrown at his direction. He took his mobile phone out of his pocket and dialed one of the workers at the shop. Usually he gave his orders directly but he was afraid that this will take too much time. A minute later he shut his phone and turned to Zabuza who was still staring at the statue-like Haku "The room is being prepared and someone is coming to get Haku, that neko, ready" he informed the other man and received only a wave signaling him to go away to which he was more than happy to obligate.

He spun on his heel and practically sprinted out of the basement. He had to find Sasuke, only he would know what to do! He found his boyfriend in the kitchen, cooking.

"S-Sasuke.." he gasped and if he wasn't busy catching his breath he would have blushed at how that sounded "We have a problem!"

The raven glanced at him and shook his head "For the last time, dobe, Hinata is not hitting on you" he said but a small smile showed that he was more amused than angry

"Yes, she is! Every time I got close to her she starts purring and waving her tail and... We don't have time for this!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at that. His boyfriend missing a chance to complain about Hinata's behaviour? Yes, definitely there was something going on. He checked one more time the soup and then turned toward him "Okay, what's going on?"

"Mr. Momochi is going to buy a neko" Naruto explained and the other man rolled his eyes. Mr. Momochi was cruel toward his pets but they couldn't do anything about it. He was a bigwig.

"You know we can't do anything about it, dobe"

"But he choose Haku!" the blond nearly shouted.

Sasuke signed. He liked that neko. But still a customer was a customer. He hugged Naruto and rocked him slightly. His boyfriend rested his head on his chest "He is going to die, isn't he. We will never see him again" Naruto mumbled. He had grown fond of the little neko. Those sad eyes, they reminded him of his own before he had met Sasuke.

"Nothing is decided yet. He is testing him now, isn't he. Mr. Momochi might not like him. After all that's the first time for Haku, how good can he be?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Sorry for the delay. I was waiting for a volunteer to beta this story but since there is no one willing to do it, this is still unbeta-ed. Well, enjoy the lemon. Since this is my first time writing so sadistic Zabuza I decided to use the fact that this story will be a complete disaster to overcome my fear of sex scenes. So you're going to read a lot of them. And they won't be good. Don't say I didn't warn you. Okay, I'm stopping my babbling. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Winner At A Losing Game

„You wanted to see me, sir?" Haku asked in a careful tone upon entering the big room where Zabuza was waiting for him. He didn't raise his eyes, it was rude to look at your master without permission. Instead he crossed his glove-clothed hands behind his back and bowed.

Zabuza nodded approvingly when he examined the neko. He was wearing a satin dark dress, it lower part reminding the man of a tutu skirt and barely covering his arse. His boots were black and over-the-knee high. His dark straight hair was cascading down his naked shoulders. There was something tragic yet so sexy about his appearance. He didn't look like he was going to be tested but as if he was going to his own funeral. Zabuza knew that before each test the nekos were allowed to choose what they wanted to wear and he was pleased with his chosen one's taste. After all he didn't want something that dressed like a stray.

„Come here," Zabuza said from his place on the foot of the bed and patted his lap.

Haku nodded and headed toward the man. He was walking with the grace of a cat, his posture relaxed, his tail hanging down calmly although inside he was screaming for help. The neko climbed onto Zabuza's lap. His body was millimeters away from the human's one but he could still feel the heat radiating from itand it made him shudder in fear. His hand completely on its own reached out slowly, hesitantly and stroked Zabuza's cheekbones with the tip of its fingers.

Zabuza just watched him with cold eyes. He could see the neko's hand covered in a meshy glove, attached to it by his middle finger coming closer to his face. He was about to pull back when the nekomimi caressed him just like a lover would and made him shudder in disgust. Zabuza entwined his fingers in Haku's hair and yanked his head back.

"You like gentleness, brat?" he growled and searched the other's eyes. But the neko still wouldn't meet his gaze. He knew his place, noted Zabuza and in reward tightened his hold."You won't get that from me."

"I don't need kindness, my lord," whispered Haku. It hurt- a dull pain deep in his body every time he tried to fight it. He knew if he let it be it wouldn't be so painful but he couldn't give up. What if there was still a chance for him to be free again? Free, without the consequences that would follow?

"Is that so?" smirked the man and with one swift move slammed his pet down his lap, bare skin landing on hard thigh.

Haku's moans were soft... fake. After all he was destined to never feel pleasure again. Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected that- such boldness wasn't characteristic for the other's race. Nekos were shy and closed. For centuries they'd lived in forests or mountains, away from humanity, as if they'd known their fate. Nonetheless, he liked the change.

"No underwear, huh?" he teased the pet, now still on his lap. Slowly, Zabuza sneaked his hand under the skirt and grasped the neko's ass. Haku drew a sharp breath and heat rose to his cheeks, making them look like rose petals. Or at least that's what some love-sick fool would say. For Zabuza it was disgusting. It would be another thing if Haku's sides were painted in blood.. the neko's own blood. Zabuza's cock twitched only from the image of white skin painted in dark red. He liked to break his toys- that was the reason why he prefered to buy himself half-humans- they were always available, he could afford them and they were so fragile that they broke before he could get tired of them.

Haku remained silent and Zabuza decided to praise him. The man slid his fingers across the neko's crack and then, after lifting him just a little so his testicles could ghost over his master's thigh, continued moving ahead until they reached that special spot behind the toy's balls and pressed it. In response, Haku twitched and pressed against the digits so slightly that if Zabuza hadn't been tracking his every move he wouldn't have noticed it.

Self control.. another needed quality. The 'test' wasn't just an ordinary sex. It was a few hours when the customer decided if he wanted to buy the chosen from him half-human or not. It was a dance in which toys gave the best of themselves, shown all their good qualities and hid their defects.

Zabuza tightened the hold of the hand he had in the neko's hair and brought their faces together. He watched as Haku wet his lips, traced the little pink tongue coming out and darting over full red lips, and groaned. The neko was sexy, there was no doubt about it. He had sinful body, fully contrasting on his innocent looking face. The picture was full when his deep, cold, reveling nothing eyes were added. Actually, Zabuza had to run his fingers across Haku's shaft to make sure that the pet was still aroused. When he confirmed it, his fingers returned to that spot behind the neko's balls and started rubbing it gently as Zabuza crushed his mouth down Haku's one. Their tongues tangled in a heated kiss.

All of a sudden Haku wrapped his shaky hands around Zabuza's shoulders. It was an act of innocence, of need to be close to the person he was sleeping with. It had completely slipped away from him and the moment he did it he felt that the spell was weakening and a spark of hope lit in his heart. Could it be that his instincts were stronger than that curse? Maybe he had a chance to win after all..When Zabuza felt the little hands around his shoulders he smirked mentally. That neko was more interesting that he'd thought. He claimed that he didn't need gentleness yet when it came down to the main event of the night he was afraid. That made it so much sweeter- he'd always found thrill in torturing cute little nekos.

Zabuza caressed Haku's hair lovingly and deepened the kiss. The pet lapped on his tongue with gratitude, his rough tongue making the man moan in his throat. When he felt Haku relaxing so slightly it was almost invisible, Zabuza knew that it was time for him to show the little kitty just how everything was going to be, once he was chosen. One of his fingers, still circling that spot, pressed on it so hard that his nail broke the tender skin. The neko whimpered in Zabuza's mouth and his tail started wagging furiously but that was the only change- he still kept his arms wrapped around the man's shoulders, his kitty-like tongue not even faltering in its own sinful dance. Endurance- another quality that Zabuza's toys had to have. He liked to break them but it wasn't fun if he had to throw them before he had enjoyed them in full. He could already see himself playing with this one until it passed out from exhaustion.

Zabuza broke the kiss and threw the pet off his lap. He landed on his butt on the floor, his legs spread slightly but enough for the man to see the way the neko's member was lifting the skirt and the tiny river of blood running down his thigh.

"I wanna watch you jerk yourself off," the man said as his foot was spreading the nekomimi's legs even further.

When the man had stroked his hair Haku couldn't believe it. Maybe he didn't have such a bad luck! Maybe.. just maybe the humans weren't as mean as he'd thought. Despite knowing that he was going to spent his life as a slave the thought that he won't be tortured made him feel better. True, his body dulled the pain but it never made it disappear completely. He allowed himself to relax slightly just to find out how wrong about this man he had been. So very wrong.

Next thing Haku felt was a burning pain in his private areas. He managed not to scream and although his tail started wagging furiously he didn't move, too. Or so he thought but then how did he manage to end on the floor? And if that wasn't the worst, his master decided to give him an order! Suddenly, the pain dulled and his mind was filled only with the desire to obey. He spread his legs, his hands going behind him to support his weight. As if he was a robot and someone had pressed the "Seduction" button. Not so far from the reality, thought.

His fury tail, now completely under control, come from behind him, lifted the skirt and wrapped around his shaft. He closed his eyes in fake ecstasy as the top of his tail slipped behind his balls and rubbed against the wound. A hiss fell from Haku's lips when fur connected with abused skin. He wetted it with blood and then teased the head of his cock with it.

Zabuza's mouth watered as the neko jacked himself off using his own blood. It was wrong on so many levels that it made him even harder. He pressed the heel of his palm against his crotch, putting some needed pressure. That was so hot... he was definitely buying that neko. But first we wanted to try something.

"Faster," Zabuza ordered and slid to the edge of the bed. He groaned softly as Haku sped up and small drops of sweat appeared on his forehead. But no matter how rapid the neko stroked himself the man knew he would never reach competition- his tail did nothing more than to tease his sensitive skin. Zabuza waited silently until the neko was whimpering, his hips trusting to meet the fluffy fur and his eyes were half-lidded and glassy. Then he whispered with a voice thick with predatory desire

"Use your hands"

The instant that left his mouth Haku was balancing on one hand, his other one wrapping around his cock. Zabuza watched him with hungry eyes. He felt like a lion stalking it's pray. He wanted to grab the little kitty, force it down and hurt it all sorts of ways. But not now, he reminded himself. The moment, he was waiting for, was coming, he knew it.

"When you start coming I want you to wrap your hands around the base of your cock," he hissed, a sadistic smile stretching his full lips. He observed as his pet's eyes widened and his gaze almost met Zabuza's but the neko quickly came to his senses and lowered his eyes.

Next thing Zabuza knew, hot spurts of come were shooting from the neko's member and hitting the insides of his skirt, his body and even his ears trembling. And just when the man thought that Haku won't do it, after all who could have such self control, a tiny, trembling hand came out of nowhere and pinched the base of Haku's cock. A powerful shiver ran through the neko's body and he even moaned in pain but he didn't move his hand. He wanted, God, how much he desired to spot the burning pain in his groin but he couldn't. He had been given an order.

"Come here," the deep voice of the man penetrated his pain-fogged mind. Even in his condition, his body needed a few seconds to decipher the words. When he finally got what was the command he had no choice but to obey. He quickly crawled to where his master was sitting, he didn't have enough energy to stand. He went down on his knees, his head down.. even his ears bowing respectfully. He heard the sound of a zip being pulled down and he lifted his head a little. Only to be faced with his master huge shaft, it's red head swollen and dropping small pears of come. The neko's mouth watered, not because of the view- his body was simply preparing to take the enormous item inside him. He slowly licked his lips, waiting, a small drop of hope crawling in his mind. Maybe the man wouldn't want him to do this... this terrible thing. Maybe the man didn't want him at all. No, he had done everything perfect, he was born for this. He didn't know whether to cry or laugh at that thought.

Zabuza couldn't say he wasn't impressed. He had tried it before but no pet'd put it's own pleasure before the need to obey. He knew he was already hooked but he couldn't help wanting to test the neko's mouth skills. He spread his thigh when he sensed the pet looking.

"Come one, what are you waiting for?" Zabuza snarled

Haku didn't wait for a second invitation. He scooted closer and grasped the shaft. First, he gave it an experimental lick- the salty flavour burst in his mouth and he squeezed his eyes closed to hold the tears. His hands took hold of the man's balls and he forced his mind to go numb. That way it was easier. He didn't want to feel that hot, pulsing skin in his mouth, those big hands tangled in his hair. He let his body move while he focused his mind on his happy memories.. or rather the things he liked to pretend he had had- home, family.. love. The truth was that he had always been afraid to die but in reality he had never lived.

"That's enough," growled Zabuza. He was satisfied, he even had got more than semi-hard and that hadn't happened to him for a simple blow-job for years. The man waited the neko to drop his shaft and then pushed him so hard that the pet once again found himself sitting on the floor."Go clean yourself and I want you outside in 30 minutes"

* * *

Half an hour later Haku, dressed in soft-looking pants and a warm sweeter, opened the door of the shop. Bright sunlight burnt his irides and his ears twitched irritatedly. He almost right away spotted his master chatting with the two shop owners and as if a invisible force pulled him toward the man.

"We'll have to check on him every six months," Haku heard Sasuke say with a tone that showed he himself didn't believe that the neko would be alive until then.

"Yeah, sure," laughed Zabuza. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he found it funny that the raven kept telling him this every time he got himself a new pet.

The neko stood beside his master and bowed his head, his ears bending. He felt the burnt of someone's stare and he lifted his head a little. Sasuke was looking at him, or more specifically his ear... his left ear. He made his ears perk quickly, knowing that this wasn't respectful but this was the only way he could conceal the truth. Luckily for him, Zabuza was in a hurry. The man gave a curt nod for goodbye to the other two and dragged him toward the car.

* * *

"It's all my fault," cried Naruto when the pair left."If only I could keep my mouth _shut_!"

He turned to his boyfriend for support but the man wasn't looking at him. His gaze was still locked on where Zabuza's car used to be. And when the raven finally looked at him, Naruto wished that he hadn't. Sasuke's eyes were dimmed, filled with something that the blond couldn't recognize

"Did you see that white star on Haku's left ear?" he asked in a way that made a shiver run down Naruto's back. Quiet and threatening.

The blond shook his head. No, the neko was all black, except for his skin and lips. Naruto had been taking care for him for years, he'd have noticed something like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Well, new chapter. I hope I didn't make you wait a lot! Oh, and about the titles of the chapters, every time I try to think of something a song's title or a part of it comes to mind so I told myself "Why not?" and I'll try to keep that "tradition". Next chapter might take more time because I'm preparing a surprise and that's why... don't be mad if I leave you hanging, okay? Enjoy!

Chapter 3

My Pain, Your Thrill

A dark feeling settled over Haku as he rather felt than heard the movement of his master. They were still in the backseat of the car, half an hour away from the shop in which he had spent his whole life. Half an hour of uncertainty and fear that his master wouldn't wait for them to go home to start the torturing. And when he'd believed the man would leave him alone he, once again, discovered that the human was unpredictable and always ready to hurt him

"What's wrong, little pet?" Haku shivered when his master's breath fanned his neck. Maybe it was from disgust or maybe his body was trying to fake desire... who knew. What the neko knew, though, was that the man's body was hot and pressed against his side, a faint fragrance of peppermint and that special thing that only Haku could smell stroking the neko's senses... No! He wasn't going to fall in this trap! He knew some of his race had done it... had fell in love with their masters. This was the easiest way to escape.

After all, if you loved someone you didn't care what they were forcing you to endure. True, in the end it hurt even more but Haku already knew it would be unbearable so what would it matter if he hurt a tad more. That wasn't what stopped him, it was his mother's words "Whatever you do, never fall in love with your master. It will cloud your judgement and you'll never be free"

"You are awfully quiet," Zabuza continued, slipping a hand between his toy's thighs. He cast a glance at the driver. Like always the man's eyes were locked on the road and he was showing no interest in what was going on in the backseat of the car."Are you that afraid of me?" Zabuza distanced himself a little from his toy. The neko wasn't trembling, he remarked with a smirk. A brave one, huh? Maybe it was time for the man to show him that having courage was a really, really... bad thing

"You should be. You know, when we go home I'll immediately drag you to my bedroom. I'll rip you clothes and shove my big cock here," while he talked he slid his free hand down the neko's back to his arse and pressed his diggits against his entrance to emphasis his point.

"And I'm not going to prepare you, even thought I heard this will be your first time. No, little pet, I'm going to rip you open and use your blood as lubricate. Thrust inside you while you scream in pain. Maybe if you behave I'll even let you come, come without me even touching you cock. Think you'll be able to do it, toy?" his fingers never stopped circling the little, already twitching, hungry for his dick hole. The gasp that fell from the neko's lips showed him that his bravery mask was slowly cracking.

So consumed in terrorising his pet Zabuza didn't even notice that it seemed like Haku understood his every word. Which was strange considering that originally nekos didn't know the human language, what they were taught in shelters they came from was only common commands like "Turn around" or "Suck". But to talk or even comprehend difficult words? That was rare.

* * *

The next morning Haku woke up early. His whole body hurt and he was freezing, which, if he thought about it, wasn't so strange. After all, he had spent the whole night on the basement's cold, hard floor, dressed only in a... collar. His master had sent him here after he had been satisfied. The neko didn't even remember how he got here but deep down he knew that no matter how tired or broken he was he would always follow his master's orders.

A shiver ran down his spine and he reached for his clothes. His hands groped about in the dark but all he could feel was the rough surface. Then he remembered. After his master had chased him from his bed and the neko had reached for his clothes the man had stopped him. Had said that he wasn't worthy. He wasn't human, he didn't deserve to find comfort and warmth in anything, not even clothes. Another shiver and his eyes started burning. But this was his life and he had to get used to this because he was going to live like this until his master decided to throw him away.

Haku got up, his feet were shaking but he forced them to move. _It_ was too weak so he guessed his master wasn't around. The neko headed to the stairs, stumbling over various objects in the darkness. The pain he felt was numb but he was still thankful that it was there. It was weird how most nekos' worst fear was to feel pain when his was exactly the opposite. Not that he liked the pain, Haku wasn't some sick pervert. He just felt it reassuring, as if it was telling him that it was still okay, that he was human.. as much of a human as a hybrid could be, of course.

A few minutes later he finally found his way up the stairs and opened the door of the basement. Bright light hit him and he bit his lips. He really had to get used to this and the years spent in the isolation cell of the shop weren't helping. The moment he wondered where he could meet the servants, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Haku turned around only to be faced with boy and a girl. The girl had pink hair, bright emerald eyes and the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. The boy was pale, maybe as pale as the neko, with short, black hair. He was just standing there, staring at Haku as if he was a big frog that the boy was going to anatomize.

"Hi, I'm Sakura," smiled even wider the girl and stretched her hand but when Haku didn't reach out to shake it, she withdrew it with an awkward shrug.

"Like the tree?" couldn't help but ask the neko. He had heard it from his mother, he smiled mentally as he remembered his mother's soft voice as she told him the stories, passed from generation to generation.

Sakura and the pale boy exchanged a look before the girl nodded, clearly confused.

"Yes, just like the tree. And this is Sai," she gestured to the male, who just nodded in acknowledgement. "And what is your name?"

She was talking slowly, carefully pronouncing the words, as if she was talking to a moron. Haku wrinkled his nose in annoyance but hurried to response so the women got rid of the thought that he was mentally retarded.

"I'm Haku. Unfortunately, my name has no other meaning even though I'd heard it means white,"

At this point Sakura's eyes had widened to the size of saucers and even Sai was looking at him intensely. The only thing Haku could do was to fidget under their gaze, his tail wagging nervously.

"What is wrong?" asked the neko, after finally finding his voice.

"It's nothing," blushed Sakura and glanced at Sai for some back-up but the boy was again indifferent."We've just never met a neko that could talk so freely. Most of them have trouble even understanding us!"

To say that Haku was surprised was an understatement. He never knew his kind was so... limited. But Sasuke and Naruto always talked with him as an equal, they never treated him like a retarded. Did that mean they.. knew? No, this couldn't be, if they knew he wouldn't be here in first place. Instead, he would be back in some lab, in the middle of dissection or something. Maybe they thought he was special? Which kind of wasn't far from the truth.

A cough brought Haku's attention back to Sakura, who was blushing vigorously and nodding to his...

"Do you mind putting some clothes on?" the girl asked, glaring hard at him. The neko, suddenly feeling self-conscious, bent over slightly and put his hands around his crotch in attempt to hide himself. It never crossed his mind that Sakura was watching him so intensely because she was trying not to look lower.

"I.. um.. my master forbid me," Haku murmured, his eyes darkening just from the thought of the man. And suddenly it hit him, he had forgotten he had been given an order! As soon as he realized it, he felt a pang in his heart and it took him all the self-control he possessed not to double in pain. "He also said that I must help you with the housework"

"Yeah, sure," nodded Sakura, still a little fazed,"We can, you know, give you something to wear when Lord Momochi isn't here. You'll catch a cold!"

"It's not like he'll live enough to catch a cold," said slowly, somehow empty Sai and turned around. Haku watched him walk away as ants ran across his skin.

"I'm sorry, he didn't..." started apologizing Sakura but the neko just shook his head

"It's okay. I understand."

Because, really, he did. He was just a toy, he didn't have any right to oppose humans. He was even lesser than slaves, at least they have been free once. He, on other hand, had been born to give pleasure.

* * *

It was late in the night when Haku was woken rather rudely with a kick in the stomach. He doubled in pain, swallowing the moans. Funny, he didn't feel cold and he guessed that the reason for that might be the warm weight on him. Had his master covered him with something? So the man wasn't as bad as he'd thought? He allowed himself that hope, after all he didn't know his master so well, for all the neko knew, the reason for the mean words and action could be just a result of a bad day. He opened his eyes and felt the hope disappearing from his heart just like the air left his lungs after another kick.

"Get up, you useless slave," Zabuza screamed as he kicked the blanket with his foot. His face was a picture of disgust, his lips- a thin line. How had that scum dared not ot follow_ his_ orders!

Haku quickly sat up and, keeping his head bowed down, instinctively tilting it just the right way so his hair could shield his face, whispered in a shaky voice,

"What is wrong, Master?"

Had he done something wrong? He'd spent his whole day in cleaning and cooking, then he had gone straight to bed... floor... and waited for his master for hours until exhaustion won. He was suppose to do something else? Wait for him in his room maybe? Of course, the man would want to have sex before he goes to bed. Why hadn't he thought about that? He started trembling, part from cold and part from fear.

A powerful kick in Haku's face seized his musing and he fell backward, hitting his head on the hard floor. He felt blood in his mouth and he swallowed it. It brought memories, things that he didn't want to remember, especially not now.

"And you dare to ask?" Zabuza growled from above his pet. "Or maybe you think you hadn't done anything wrong, huh? After all, why should you follow my orders, right? Since you neither respect me nor fear me. But I'll teach you," that predator smile was back on the man's face. He was silent for a while until his gaze fell upon the blanket and a thought stuck him. "Who helped you? Surely you didn't get that blanket yourself, it's one of the thickest we have and I'm the only one who has ever used it. So who told you about it. And believe me when I say that it'll hurt less if you don't lie to me. "

So it was about the blanket? But he had just found it on top of him when he'd woken up. He didn't know who gave it to him. And yet he was sure that if he told his master that, he wouldn't believe him. His body and mind were struggling- his body trying to save itself and the mind knowing that it won't work and that it would be better if he took all the blame. In the end, his mind won and he mutered, "No one helped me, I found it and I thought.."

Zabuza stopped him as he put his boot on top of the neko's chest and pushed. He was aware that a tad more and he would hear the bones cracking but he had mastered his strength over the years and now he knew just how to hurt so it caused maximum pain without making any serious damage. Unless, of course, he wanted serious damage.

"You thought? Maybe I really have more taming to do that I predicted," Zabuza mused out loud. An idea came to his twisted mind and he took a hold of the kitty's hair and lifted him. "Come on, sit," and the picture of his slave lifting himself, his whole body trembling, made his next word even more pleasurable.

**WARNING! What follows is quite disturbing! I keep warning you that this will be a story with a really dark Zabuza (still a happy end if you are wondering, I really can't bring myself to separate them) and this bellow is an example(not really a graphic one but I had to warn you). So read at your own risk. And if you don't... well, Zabuza is being a dick like always. **

"How long haven't you gone to the toilet?" Haku hear the man ask him in a low voice and he was sure that in his eyes shone an evil glint. He sensed where this was going to and tried to shake his head. No! The man had taken his everything- his body, his freedom, his innocence and sooner or later he was going to take his life, too. Why couldn't he let him has his pride, the one thing all creatures treasured because it was something that once taken could never be returned.

Before that he had no saying in anything. The man had chosen him, had bought him... had raped him. But this was his choice. Or it should have been, but his body, too, had picked up what it's master wanted. And unlike him, it didn't cared about the consequences, it lived here and now where the man he had been meant to be with wanted something from it.

"I want to watch you,"

Those words hit him like a hammer but instead of dissolving in the air they stayed on top of his chest, squishing him and giving him trouble breathing. They continued to echo in his mind as he parted his legs. He didn't squirm and try to hold himself, he knew it was useless, he just let it flow and tried to focus on something else. But the hot wetness running down his legs made it too much, he felt so dirty, so used that he wanted to rip his skin. Rivers of tears were cascading down his cheeks and no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop the hiccup building in his throat.

"Open your eyes, look at yourself. Such a dirty whore," the man told him and he shook his head. He couldn't do it, he couldn't, _wouldn't _acknowledge what was happening. He was going to pretend it was just a dream, and soon he was going to wake up, safe and happy in his mother's arms.

But his master wouldn't have any of this, "I said open them!"

"Please, don't make me," a small plea fell from Haku's mouth. His voice was soft, quiet and trembling but the resistance was still there. Maybe even his body agreed that it was too much? He shut his eyes tighter as to shield them as he little body shock with fear. The wetness on his thighs had started to dry and stink, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and still wet.

Zabuza just smirked, a nearly feral look on his face, as he bent to whisper at the shivering neko, "Open your eyes or I'll prick them out"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Not much of a torture this chapter, it's pretty fluffy actually, revealing Sai's good side. And, really, do you think it should be horror? Zabuza(I) is (am) not really torturing Haku that much... yet.

Chapter 4

Take Those Broken Wings And Learn To Fly

Haku tried to warm himself as he rubbed his hands along his shoulders and chest. Few weeks ago the summer had finally stepped down and given its place to autumn and the neko could feel the change with every pore of his body. It was mainly the change of the seasons- his body always needed time to adjust. Plus, the absence of his master, who was on a trip related to work, didn't help matters. At least the man was coming home tomorrow. He never thought he would be that relieved for something like that but a week more away from his master and the neko wouldn't be able to even move.

He stepped tentatively in the room, his eyes darting around, similar to afraid animal's. He had been here million times and each one of them brought him even more terrifying nightmares. His toes curled around the warm Persian carpet and for a second he didn't mind that much. It was always hot in that room, even if Zabuza was away. Such a contrast to his own bedroom- the basement. Not waisting any time and wishing that he could, Haku placed the new sheets on the nightstand and started untucking the old ones. They weren't really old, just from yesterday, actually. The neko didn't know why he was to change them so often. Maybe his master liked to tease him and show him what he would never have... a comfortable and soft bed?

Haku was bent slightly, his arse shamefully, not for him, for the two months he had been walking around the house and outside naked, his embarassment had slowly faded away, stuck in the air, when he felt someone else's presence in the room. He quickly turned around, landing on his arse straight ahead and after a few seconds that he enjoyed resting on that soft as silk material he bolted up. It wasn't his place to sit on his master's bed without permission, his body and mind told him this. Those situations were starting to become more frequent and he was starting to fear that he might lose his mind someday.

The neko spotted Sakura and Sai on the doorway, the pink-haired girl staring at him with unreadable expression again. Haku squirmed a little under her gaze and thus missing the approaching him boy. He realized it only when he felt two arms wrap around his torso and his first reaction was to try to break free when he felt muscular, bare chest flush on his back.

"Stop struggling, I'm trying to dress you," hissed Sai but his words didn't calm the hybrid. Quite the opposite, he made him fight even harder. He couldn't break his master's law! He wasn't a human, he couldn't wear clothes. He fought desperately, every torture his master would make him endure playing in his mind like a movie. When the boy moved away from him, Haku sighed in relief. But then something made him freeze in his spot.

Something soft that embraced his whole body and heated it for a second. It was plain white shirt but because Sai was times bigger than the neko, the cloth reached his knees. He curled his fingers around it and squeezed, just to see if it was real.

"Thank you," Haku murmured and Sai acknowledged it with just a nod. He didn't look like a person glad they had done a good thing, his face had once again adopted that indifferent expresion.

"So, Haku!" exclaimed Sakura and when a pair of heads turned toward her she started glowing. "Do you want to go to the town? We have a few errands to run and then we can go to a cafe or something."

"I can't," was Haku's answer before he could even catch himself. It wasn't the first time they had invited him, meaning Sakura asked and Sai just glared, so the trio knew the drill- Haku was going to say how he couldn't leave because he had other things to do, Sakura would offer to help him but the neko would decline, pointing out the horrors she would go through if she was caught.

But something was different today. It was Haku's birthday, the only day he used to be allowed to see his mother, the only day he saw the light- literally and metaphorically, the only day he was being pulled at the cold and dirty hole he called home. And in the shelter they didn't even know when was his birthday. They had asked, of course, many times but he never told them. It wasn't a day that needed a celebration. But why couldn't he do it now? For the old times sake? It was only a day plus deep down he knew this would be his last birthday.

Haku nodded briefly."Okay, let me just finish here."

The smile that appeared on Sakura's face was blinding. She opened her mouth, probably to say that she could stay with him but Sai was faster.

"I'll help you," he shot, his words fast like bullets. He motioned to Haku to move away while he shooed Sakura with his other hand. The girl didn't seem really happy about it but she left nonetheless.

They quickly fell into marvelous synchrony- Sai was untucking the sheets and removing the pillow-case from the pillow while Haku was folding them neatly so the lady that was doing the laundry, he could never remember her name, wasn't troubled by the mess. Not long after they had been changed the sheets and the pillow-case and the only thing it was left for them to do was to put the blanket back into its place.

But as they maneuvered it, somehow, somewhere Haku tripped and winded up on top of the bed once again. He was trying to climb out of it when a heavy weight settled on top of him. He tried to push it, angry at it and at himself for suddenly getting so sleepy, but he was once again stopped.

"Rest, Sakura and I still have work to do and also I hate to break it up to you but those black circles really stand out from your pale skin. And believe me you look like a panda but not in the cute way"

Haku nodded, his eyes already closed and his brain barely registering the insult. Oh, how he had missed this. The neko snuggled into blanket, his tail curling protectively around his thigh, and he drifted into a blank dream.

* * *

Sakura was waiting for him in front of the room, his lithe body leaning on the wall with hands behind her back. "Didn't know you cared," she said with an unreadable expression as he walked past her.

"I don't." He couldn't bring himself to look at the pink-haired girl but from the corner of his eyes Sai saw her pushing away from the wall and following him. She hummed, part- curious and part something else. 'Damn,' the pale man cursed, 'how could she be so blind?'

* * *

When Haku woke, he found a plain black button-up shirt and a pair of jeans. He stared at them and then at the whole room, his sleepy mind trying to catch up with the recent events. He felt strange- cozy. He dully wondered at which point in his life he had started to relate feeling comfortable with feeling weird. Shrugging off that thought, it had been ages ago, he climbed off the bed. The neko reached to straighten up the covers but his hand was slapped away and suddenly pink hair was all he could see. Sakura pushed him away slightly and all he was allowed to do was stare with amazement as she quickly worked on the bed.

"Are you going to dress or should I?" came a cold voice from behind him and he turned around. The man who was standing before him nodded toward the clothes on the drawer, after seeing his confusion."We aren't taking you outside dressed like a stray so hurry. We have a lot of work to do, too."

Haku nodded briefly and could only watch as Sai turned around and left the room.

The lot of work turned out to be going shopping for food and new sheets (the constant washing was actually wearing them out, who knew?). An hour later they were seated in a cozy-looking and almost empty cafe.

"So, what is with the sudden change of heart?" asked Sakura as they were waiting for their drinks- 2 glass of tea and a cup of milk for Haku.

"I just... you know, since... today is my birthday." He glanced at his hands and waited to hear their reaction. He had never told anyone so he didn't know what to expect. A smack on his head was one of the things that hadn't even crossed his mind.

"And you never told us? What is wrong with you?" Sakura almost screamed, making Haku curl into himself. She raised his hand and he flinched but a hit never followed. A few seconds later a waiter approached them and Sakura ordered him to give them three pieces of their best cake, her gaze never moving from Haku.

"You shouldn't," said Haku, his ear twitching from below his cap. Three pairs of eyes settled on him and he added in a smaller voice, "It's just a day."

"Don't listen to him." Sakura waved her hand dismissively and when the waiter has left she turned toward Haku with that kind of a glare that only mother could possess- a mixture between fondness and anger. "This is not just a day, Haku. It's something special. Sai, tell him!"

Sai, who until now had been picking his nails, not literally, he was too perfect for that, looked at them, a bright blush covering his face for some reason.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever she says," he mumbled quickly.

Just then their drinks and cakes were served. Haku was the first one to attack his glass of milk, happily lapping on the warm milk and savouring the taste as if it was the last time he would drink something like that. And the sad part was that it was probably true. He was so engrossed in his activity that he didn't notice a small river of milk escaping his mouth and landing on the shirt he was wearing. Sai didn't have such luck.

"Oh, man, that is my favourite shirt," he whined, leaning heavily on his chair. Sakura and Haku manage to share a look before the girl burst out laughing and Haku cracked up an embarassed smile. And just like that the tension was broken.

Later on they were walking toward Zabuza's house, still high on laughter and soaked to the bone from the rain that was falling heavily when Haku heard a pitiful meow. He wasn't able to talk to cats, his kind was more a human that an animal but he could still hear the plea and the sorrow. The neko turned around, his eyes searching for the source of that call for help and finding it inside a torn cardboard box.

It was a tiny kitty, not older than a few months, its fur clotted and dirty-white with dark and light brown spots. When it felt that it got someone's attention it raised its head and meowed again.

"You poor little thing," Haku heard from his side and he saw a pair of hands curling around the little animal and lifting it. The owner of the said hands, Sai, clutched it to his chest and wrapped his jacket around it in an attempt to warm it. Sakura smiled gently at that and fake-whispered to Haku

"He had always been a sucker for kitties."

"I am not!" the pale boy retorted but never stopped petting the cat. He caught Haku's stunned expression and snorted as if to say, "Not you. You are a half". For a few minutes they just stared at the kitty, eventually gathering around it to pet its fur.

Sakura was the first one to break the silence. "Do you think it has a mother?"

Haku and Sai shook their heads. They both had figured it out already- the kitty had been left alone but not on purpose. Maybe the mother had been killed and kind people had taken care of the kittens she had left behind. But this was too small and skinny, no one had wanted it. Of course, neither of them wanted to tell this to the pink-haired girl. Why point her how important was the appearance for the people, so much that they would leave a little animal die just because it was ugly.

"We can take it, then. Sai, you could!"

Something flashed in the boy's eyes before he slowly shook his head."My mother is allergic. I can't bring it home."

"Then Ha-" the girl flushed when she remembered the neko's place and gave him an apologetic smile. "So, I'm the only one left?"

"I don't think you'll be able to..."

"Oh, shut up, Sai. You'll come to help me if something happens. God knows that you know everything about cats."

Haku had never seen such a bright smile on the man and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly. His two companions stared at him in surprise, neither of them had heard the neko laught and they couldn't deny that the ringing sound was beautiful. Soon, the trio was laughing so hard that their whole bodies were shaking. It was later that they figured that the vibration from Sai's body might have helped the kitty to fall asleep. Needless to say, the poor boy was teased all day long.

Just before Haku had fallen asleep, curled on his side and a smile as if permanently stuck on his face, the neko realized that this was the best birthday he had ever had since that day. So good that, he remembered the thing he had pushed in the back of his mind, his smile getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared from his face, he would be happy if it was to be his last. Then nothing would be able to ruin the memory.


	6. Chapter 6

Another 'horror' chapter. Is it wrong that I like to torture Haku so much? Yeah, maybe it is, but who cares :D And I would like to thank purple-ripples for the review (the only one! Shame on you people... I'm just kidding, I know it was the end of the school year). It's really kind that you comment everything I write no matter how lame it is and I know that I already said that on a PM but I wanted to make it official. You are, by far, my greatest fan -bows down- ! The only thing I own is my "talent" and I'm not putting any warnings(I don't want to spoil your fun, now do I. Besides, if it's really wrong I'd let you know).

Chapter 5

You Wanna Break Me Bit By Bit, That's Just Part Of It

As soon as Haku heard the dulled sound of footsteps he opened his eyes. It was dark but his eyes registered the outlines of the plain brick walls. His gaze slid over a blanket, the blanket that Sakura, as he later found out, had given him. Zabuza had put it there- to remind him how pathetic he was, how little the things he did depended on him now. That and to tease him, of course. It was already winter and he was still walking around naked, his master hadn't even bothered to give him a blanket to cover himself while he slept.

He vaguely remembered that he was supposed to be cold and shivered, just for the sake of looking close to half-human. Truth was that after four months with this man he could no longer feel most of the things. Which probably was better because any other creature would have went insane from the torture he had to endure.

Haku heard the creaking of a door but didn't open his eyes- Zabuza would hurt him either way so why should he bother. The unique smell of his master got stronger and thicker, he could almost taste it in his mouth, and the neko braced himself for a hit. A second later a boot landed on his face. He heard the noise that came after something being broken and he would have cried... that is if he had felt something.

"Yes, master?" he asked quietly, his eyes cracking open but his gaze never connecting with Zabuza's. He just stared at the boot before him, as it came closer, preparing to take another hit, to mark the porcelain skin once again. Haku didn't dare to close his eyes, that would have been considered disobedience, and thus he was glad the kick was aimed at his stomach and not in his face again.

"Are you intending to sleep all day?" the man asked him, even thought he was aware that his toy had only gone to sleep an hour ago, after he had finished with all the housework. "Get up, lazy bastard, and go prepare a breakfast for me and my guest. And I swear if you mess it up again I would take it upon myself to make you die from a long and painful death"

Haku nodded and tried to stand up but his body was too weak and he only managed a few seconds in upright position before he stumbled on the floor. Luckily for him, Zabuza had already left and there was no insults or hits on his way. On the third try he finally stood up on shaky legs and dragged himself out of the basement and toward the kitchen. As soon as he entered, a delicious aroma hit his senses and he almost fell on the floor again.

Haku's stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten for three days now, his master was punishing him but for what no one knew. It was probably why the man was making him cook today- he just wanted to tease him. But it was going to take a lot more to break him. He was made to survive things like this and even worse. And like every time this thought crossed his mind he didn't know if it was for good or bad.

He started chopping the cucumber he was holding and dulled his sharpened senses. His master hadn't told him what to cock and he didn't want to disappoint him. Actually, he was just tired of being beaten, humiliate... alive. He hoped that if he did that right the man would let him be for a couple of hours, time that would be enough for the neko to prepare, mentally and physically. So he decided to make everything. Using all the energy left in his body he rushed from one end of the kitchen to the other- boiling salmon, making omelet, which later he rolled, cleaning rice and so many other things.

An hour later he was ready with all 28 different dishes. The moment he finished with the last one the door opened and a dozen servants entered the kitchen, including Sai and Sakura. The pink-haired girl immediately went closer to him and snuck an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, love, that animal Zabuza forbid us to help you"

Haku just nodded because really what could he say? He picked a tray, filled it with bowls and headed to the dinning room. It was empty, just as he had expected or more likely hoped. The neko and the other servants quickly made the table, not wanting to feel the rage of their master upon them if he caught them with an unprepared one. When everything was on its place they left, Haku trailing behind them.

He was barely walking straight, he felt as if the world had tilted and it was trying to make him fall. The thing that finished him was the barely lifted edge of the carpet. He tripped on it and if it weren't for his reflexes kicking in he would have crashed face-down on the floor. Haku didn't fall but the tray that he had been holding in his arm hit the floor with a loud bang. Just his luck, it all happened when Zabuza and his guest entered the room.

Everything was still for a moment before Zabuza produced a bark-like laugh.

"Yeah, he isn't very smart but you should see him in bed. Come here, pet!"

Haku knew that voice- it promised punches and harsh words. The man beside his master was tall, maybe as tall as Zabuza with a well-defined and muscled body that burst from underneath his clothes. The neko couldn't see his face or his hair because there was the risk of their eyes meeting.

He walked to his master and knelt down, just as he had been taught by said man to do when there were guests at the house.

"Kakashi," Zabuza turned toward his friend and grinned when he saw the naked desire in the other man's eyes."This is my neko, Haku"

Kakashi nodded, still mesmerised but the pure beauty before him and brought his fingers close to the neko's mouth. The hybrid nibbled on them, a common gesture for the pets showing respect for their master's friends. It wasn't the first time someone did it to him but it was the first he whimpered and his eyes clouded with lust. The pet didn't react, he just continued dragging that uneven tongue along his digits but his friend caught his gaze and winked at him.

"That's enough, pet." The harsh voice of Zabuza made Haku immediately drop the fingers."Wait for us in the library."

Haku got on his feet, with a little difficulty but at least he succeeded on the first try. He left quickly and then gradually slowed his pace. When he was in the library he was walking so slow that it looked like a film in a slow cadence. He collapsed on the floor and just laid there for a few seconds before he remembered that anytime his master could walk in and went in a kneeling position. The thought of stretching on that comfortably looking sofas crossed his mind but he quickly shooed it away. No matter how tired he was it wasn't worth the risk.

Later, even thought for Haku it went in a blink of an eye, Zabuza and Kakshi entered the room and sat on the sofas before the neko. They lit up cigars and drunk the brandy that one of the maids brought for them, all the while talking about politics and sports and not paying any attention to the hybrid before them.

Finally, Zabuza put his glass on the table beside him and called his pet. Haku immediately jumped on his feet and tried subtly tried to shake them because he barely felt them. His master gestured toward his lap and he climbed on it happy that he wasn't made to kneel on the floor again. Zabuza dragged him by his collar and claimed his mouth. It was rough but not passionate, just plain hurtful. Well-manicured fingers trailed down his back, leaving red and puffy skin behind, and then cupped his ass.

Haku moaned but not because he liked it but because when they started doing this he quickly learned that he should better pretend to enjoy it than feel his master's rage. Zabuza broke the kiss and Haku attacked his neck, leaving chaste kisses where he knew the man liked it.

"When you serve him, you will serve him good. You don't want to know what the consequences would be if you embarrass me like you did in the dinning room," was whispered in the crook of his neck and he shuddered but otherwise didn't give any indication that he had heard that. He wasn't mean to, he knew it.

"Go to him, pet." This was louder and Haku froze before climbing out of the lap and kneeling before the other man. He was waiting for an order but his master's friends just kept starring at him so hard, that he could feel it as if there were two spotlights burning his skull.

"Take him in your mouth," he was finally ordered but not from the man before him but from... his master? The guest didn't seem to mind so Haku reached out and unzipped his pants, lowered his underwear and let his member free. The cock was pearly white and already hard, smaller and thinner than Zabuza's but impressive nonetheless.

He gave it a tentative lick and his insides cringed at the taste that was so not-his-master's. It was because of what he was- his kind were loyal, maybe too loyal. They couldn't cheat unless they have been ordered by their masters and even if they did, it kind of hurt like licking acid. But he continued because he knew that the things Zabuza would do to him if he publicly(hell, even privately) refused to follow an order would hurt twice as much. He even made his body react and pressed his erection to the guest's leg and rubbed himself. He took the whole member in his mouth on the first try as his hands played with Kakashi's balls.

Tears welled up in Haku's eyes from the pain but he only bobbed his head faster to make them fall. Kakashi felt it, the cold drops on his heated flesh and he thought it was because the neko had troubles keeping him in his mouth and smiled proudly. An eternity later Haku felt a tug on his hair and the tightening balls in his hand. He continued sucking, desperate for it to end already. Suddenly, Haku's head was torn away from the member and twisted so his and Kakashi's eyes could meet.

A moment passed in which they stared at each other, a moment in which the neko realized the man wasn't bad looking. He had silver hair, clearly not a sign for his age, his feature were sharp but his face looked kind with the most clear eyes Haku had ever seen. The moment ended when the stranger came, his come splashing across the neko's face and hair.

For the second time in a period of ten minutes, his head was yanked back. Unlike the previous time, his eyes didn't meet the other person's.

"Wait me in the basement," hissed his master as he lifted him by his hair and threw him across the room.

* * *

Haku was lying on his back when Zabuza came in. His eyes were closed but he could hear the rhythmical steps. The man squatted beside him and the neko's muscles stiffened, waiting for a command or a hit.

"Open your eyes"

It was low and send chills down his spine but he complied. The moment his eyes opened they focused on a sharp object centimeters away from his left one. It was so close that it would hurt him has the neko decide to even blink.

"So you let him see that ugly eyes, didn't you? Even thought I haven't? You gave him something that wasn't yours but wasn't mine either because I didn't have time to take it from you!" still in a low voice hissed the man, making the neko tremble. His eyes were welling and he nearly blinked a few times before he remembered that the sharp knife will tear his eyelids."You know, I came here to prick them out. Maybe that will teach you a lesson, hm, pet?" At that point Haku had stopped breathing. "But now when I think about it it would be better if you could see all the horrible things I'll make you go through, wouldn't it?"

Without waiting for an answer he raised his hand and tore the delicate skin on his pet's chest. Deep red blood gushed out, the man immediately dipping down to suck on it. That was one of the main reasons he liked nekos- their blood was sweet, not the copper taste every other hybrid had. This one's blood was even sweeter that he was used to and he lapped with even greater pleasure. That and the mating season, which according to those lab geeks would come soon for Haku, was why almost always he brought nekos in his house.

Haku's vision was blurring. He had slept for 2 hours in the last two days, hadn't eaten for two and now this? It was too much even if he was supposed to be able to endure it. The reality started slipping from him and he closed his eyes for just a second as he told himself. And darkness embraced him.

* * *

Haku woke up some time later. At first he laid with his eyes closed trying to remember what had happened. He had blackened out... in the middle of one of Zabuza's games with him? His eyes snapped open and he jumped in a sitting position. Despite having slept for a while his whole body was sore and heavy, the wound on his chest had stopped bleeding and had started to close(fast healing was something regular for his kind). He looked around with a sinking heart, looking for his master and not finding him.

He caught a movement in the shadows out of the corner of his eye. It moved again and the person came closer, letting the light reveal his identity. When the neko saw his master, his body curled into a ball, shaking with fear. The man was looking at him with such rage that Haku thought he might kill him. The fact that the man might still have that knife didn't put him at ease at all.

Zabuza raised his hand and threw something at his pet. Thinking it was the knife, Haku curled in himself even more and waited for the final blow. Well, it hadn't ended like he had expected and he was glad for it. The knife would hit him, tear his skull and the pain, all the pain and all the memories, would disappear. But instead of something sharp and metal the thing that hit his head was soft and warm.

Glancing down at his lap, where is had landed after hitting him, Haku realized it was a piece of bread. He didn't dare touch it, his master hadn't given him permission. Maybe it was something the man had given him to tease him.

"Eat! I don't want you dying until I have had used you completely," Zabuza said as he left with a fast step. The moment he closed the door Haku started munching on that bread and moaning as if it was the best thing he had ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, a lot of revelations in this chapter. Just... don't hate me, please -puppy eyes-. Also, the kitty from chapter 4 (?) is named after my bestest friend! And still the only thing I own is my "talent"

Chapter 6

Tell Me How You've Never Felt Delicate or Innocent

"Hey, pet," Haku heard the painfully familiar voice and turned around, too tired to even feel betrayed when he saw the tall, pale man coming toward him.

"Yes, sir?" A voice lacking any feeling, not that the man realized it, not that he cared. It was almost funny how people were able to change in such a short time.

"Take those dishes and wash them," the pale man handed him a tray with dirty dishes but before Haku could reach out, he dropped them, watching them fall and crash with a tiny smirk on his face."My, my, what a clumsy brat you are."

Haku ignored the dark chuckle and knelt down to gather the pieces. He could already sense the punishment his master would make him endure. It wouldn't have been a problem if he wasn't so close to the mating season. The spell was weakened, almost gone, and it had left him feeling all the pain and humiliation, not dulling anything. But it also meant that he was free, his body wasn't forcing him to follow each and every command his master gave him. Which didn't mean he rebelled- he didn't want to die, though this thought had been inside his head for awhile now. He just made sure that he didn't make or say the wrong thing and kept his temperament, the one that he had thought he had lost the moment he had laid eyes on his master, in check.

"Figures you won't be able to do anything, you are just half a human, ne, scum?" Haku heard the voice say. Sai's voice. But not that startled him, he'd already accepted the cruel behaviour from the man he'd once called his friend. It was that word- scum- the one _they_ had used. He felt everything going dark before he jumped on his feet.

* * *

_Two weeks earlier_

Haku, Sai and Sakura were celebrating the pink-haired girl's birthday when everything happened. The table was laden with food that the three of them had cooked themselves along with a strawberry cake, the little kitty, now fatter and fluffier, was playing in their feet and joy and contentment filled their hearts. They knew that Zabuza would return after a few days from one of his numerous business trips so they hadn't bothered to hide and were now partying in the kitchen.

"Ne, Sai, you really sure you have never given inappropriate food to Ray? That's her third time trying to climb on the table and eat from my cake so either she is a natural in finding unhealthy food or you have been giving her things she shouldn't eat!"

Before Sai could answer Sakura, not truthfully, of course, no one would admit of harming her 'baby' as she called Ray, the door of the kitchen burst open.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mice playing while the cat is gone. Mind explaining me why my pet is here partying with you instead of waiting for me in my bed or cleaning like a good slave would?" Zabuza's voce broke the silence that had stretched as soon as he had entered.

"It was my fault, sir," Sakura was the first one to answer as she stood up in front of them like she was shielding them. "It is my birthday and I thought that we could... celebrate it."

"Oh, so you can think?" A fake smile stretched Zabuza's lips and he approached them slowly. He curled his slender fingers around Sakura's chin and a feral flame broke out in his eyes "Hm, too bad I have to kick you out for that. You could have entertained me first."

"Don't touch her!" Surprisingly not Haku was the one who had screamed that. Sai was currently on his feet, his nostrils flared and his hands into fists. Upon seeing that Zabuza burst out laughing and pushed the pink-haired girl at his direction.

"Take her out and make sure I never see her again and I'll pretend I haven't heard that."

Sai was about to retort something but Sakura, now in his arms, glared at him to stay quiet. She was leaving but he had to stay here to make sure Haku was okay. An angry meow echoed around the room and everyone looked at the floor to see Ray hanging on Zabuza's trousers leg all the while trying to bite him.

"And what on earth is that?" Haku's master raised the kitty by its neck. "Urgh, and such a filthy creature has been living in my house! Well, at least now I've found the dogs' afternoon snack.

"No, please, don't!" cried Haku and quickly knelt down before the man. "I'm begging you, I'll do everything you say, just please don't kill her."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do everything I make you do. I just don't see why should I do something in exchange," and with that he left, with the trashing kitty in his arms and Sai and Sakura following him.

* * *

"Oh, because you are so much better, aren't you?" Haku retorted, venom dripping from his voice. He wasn't going to put up with this anymore.

Sai looked at him confusedly, his brain probably couldn't process the fact that a simple hybrid was talking back to him, but soon enough consuming rage flashed in his eyes."How dare you talk to me like that!"

"Why?" Haku smiled with condescension. "Because you are the most powerful species on Earth? Because you _think_ you control everything? Or because you think you are so much better than the rest of the children of Mother Earth? But let me ask you something- why do you think you are more important than any of them, why your entertainment is equal, if not less, to their lives? Don't they have families? Don't they love, long and fear?"

Sai was silent, too shocked to even move as those hurtful yet truthful words lashed down on him.

"Let me tell you something. Someday you will screw up, like you always do but this time it'll be so much bigger, and you'll need help. You will scream and cry as you fall and they would just lean back and watch you. All the species you have hurt. Because hybrids were here when you were just apes and they will be here after you turn into dust."

Haku snapped his mouth shut and shook his head, trying to calm himself. It worked, slightly, and the flush on his cheeks substituted. After a few seconds, when he had his voice under control and his knees stopped shaking, he knelt down again and quickly gathered the parts of the broken dishes.

"Excuse me, sir, I have to take care of this." He bowed down in front of the still stunned Sai and walked away. His head was a mess. How could he do this! He'd thought he had a better self control. But in his defence the man had implied that humans were better after everything they had done, after making so many mistakes that everyone should pay for.

"Haku, wait!" the voice reached him as soon as he entered the kitchen. He stopped, he coudn't ignore the man even if he wanted to. Haku placed the tray on the table and turned to face his former friend, his face showing nothing but determination. No matter the consequences he was going to stay behind his words.

"Yes, sir?"

Sai gulped at the way he was addressed. He knew it was his fault and it stung, the realization that he had betrayed both Haku and Sakura_. _He hadn't thought at it that way. He had been mad that because of a mere half-human, because of a silly one-sided love, he hadn't followed his master's orders. Sai opened his mouth to apologise but instead of that something entirely different and unimportant, but one that had been gnawing at his mind slipped from his mouth.

"You said 'they'. When you talked about the children of Mother Earth you didn't say 'we' but 'they'."

"Well, last time I checked I didn't have a real family, I've never had." It hurt to say it and Haku shuddered as he realized that he had subconsciously repeated what _they_ had been telling him for years. No family... no one to love him, to hold him as he cried. But they had been wrong and that was the exact reason why he was still alive. He saw the confusion in Sai's eyes and sighed. Well, he had started it...

"I've never had a father, nor a mother, not a real one. I was made by humans, in a lab. The scientists wanted the perfect servant- one that never questions, never rebels and stays faithful to it's master to the end. I wasn't their first try, all of the others, all of my 'kind', had died soon after they had been made. Lucky to be alive they said, a miracle they called me." Deep laugh shook Haku's lithe body, Sai just continued staring. "Never stopped _them_ from hitting him, did it, from breaking my every bone?"

From the way Haku said it, it was clear for Sai that not the scientist had abused him. He noted in his mind to question him later and continued listening with a batted breath and clenched heart.

"But they were _humans_," the last word was spoken with such a disgust that Sai shivered,"not gods. They made a mistake. I couldn't serve just anyone, there was only one person my DNA responded to. They tried to guess who but their tests were fruitless. As you might have guessed, this person is Zabuza. When they realised that there is no way they could find my only master they decided to lock me up. No one weren't allowed in my room, except of the scientist and the people that guarded me"

"Are those people that guarded you the one who hurt you?" asked Sai tentatively, stepping closer to the neko. His hands were arching to wrap around this body, that suddenly looked so fragile, to hold it against his own and rock it gently. Minutes ago he had wanted to hurt Haku for leaving him all alone but now that he knew what had been through the other his rage seemed unfounded and childish.

Haku managed to nod before his body collapsed with a quiet sob. Thankfully, Sai was there to catch him. The man pressed him against his chest and petted his hair softly. "If you don't want to talk about it..."

He felt Haku shake his head and a few seconds later the trembling voice of the hybrid in his arms told him just how dark and terrifying had been his past, stopping from time to time when the shaking got too violent.

"They would have put Zabuza to shame. They were so cruel and merciless. They liked to break me, inside and out and no one knew... no one cared. I heal fast, faster than any living creature so they made it a competition to break me. They loved playing games with me. Once," his voice hitched but Haku continued anyway," one of them asked me what do I want him to break- my hand or my leg. Ended up with breaking both of them. But their favourite thing was to write on my skin, oh, how they loved spelling "unloved", "freak" or "scum" with my own blood."

Sai winced at the "scum" comment, no wonder the neko had burst out when he'd called him that, and just held him closer.

"How did you escape?" he asked when the other had finally stopped crying.

"I.. there was that woman. She was the one that, hm, contributed the most to my creating. She found some way to make me heal fast, the reason why I didn't die when I was made. The name that everyone used was Toshiko, clever one, but she insisted I called her Miwa. She claimed that she hadn't know the reason behind my creating and as soon as she had found out she had quit, after threatening them that she'll tell the secret to a rival company. In exchange for her silence they promised Miwa that she can see me once a year on my birthday. At first I hated her for helping them play God but soon realized that she was the only person that cared for me. On my eighth birthday she helped me escape, sacrificing her life for me to continue with this shadow of an existence."

"Shhh, don't talk like that," murmured Sai and gently unhooked Haku from his body. "Now, let's hide those broken dishes, ne?"


	8. Chapter 8

Well, this would be kind of a slow chapter but it had to be done. After all, we solved one mystery, it would get boring if I don't introduce another one to you, now, wouldn't it? And there are a few revelations for those who read carefully (of course, I hope I didn't hide the hints _so _good) Also, I'm sorry posting this right now when I always try to do it Saturday but for a few days I've been obsessed with an anime (You should check it out- it's light, it has a little yaoi and the guys are soo hot!) The name is Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru, and yes, I admit I copy-pasted that one. I can only remember the first three words. Okay, I'll stop with this babbling and let you read the chapter :D Oh, and thanks to all those kind people who reviewed and put this in favourite!

Chapter 7

The Coldest Story Ever Told

A hard boot crushing his leg made Haku wake up immediately. His eyes opened and his whole body stiffened, preparing for another attack, as his brain recollected the events from last night. He remembered the blade slicing open his thighs, the men screaming at him for being a freak and then darkness... he must have fainted! The moment he realized it, he wanted to cry. Who knew what would those men do to him after he had spoilt their fun yesterday. Lifting himself, he peaked from behind his hair, he always wore it in front of his face so they couldn't see his tears. After all he still got his dignity, which was practically a miracle, given what they had done to him.

"Get up, scum," a rough voice yelled from above and he quickly sat up, wincing at the pain in his back. He remembered being shoved in the walls a few times and he prepared himself to feel it again but the other just gripped his shoulder and lifted him. "Happy birthday, freak. Make yourself look presentable, wouldn't you."

Haku nodded, smiling slightly when he remembered that he'd see his mother today. He tried to turn away so he could go to the sink before he realized the other was still gripping his shoulder. The neko gulped loudly and raised his head.

"And just one more thing," the man slid a finger across Haku's cheeks, tracing the dried blood, the one that he'd put there, and leaned closer. Haku shivered with disgust, they had never touched him intimately but he feared this might change soon, they had already started to hint it. He put under control his shivering, an ability he had picked up in all this years, and forced himself to listen." It's good to keep some things to ourselves, ne?You don't want any of us to get in trouble, do you?"

Haku nodded, he wouldn't say anything. He'd already tried it only to realize that nobody cared. Plus, he would never forget how _they_ had rewarded him for his whining, as they had put it. The man released him with a 'Good boy' that sent shivers down his spine and the neko headed toward the sink. Despite the darkness he found it immediately- he had been here for as long as he remembered and it'd always been dark. Once when he'd been naive and stupid he'd asked them why they never turned on the lights. They'd told him that they didn't want him to see their faces when they did some things... and then'd proceeded to show him exactly which things. Of course, the fear that the darkness had provoked inside of him in his early age was a bonus.

After he had washed himself and straightened his clothes, he indicated that he was ready and waited patiently as the guard tied up a blindfold around his eyes. It was a security measure to keep him from running away. Despite that he knew where they were taking him- exactly 26 kilometers southeast from the labs and his 'room', in the countryside, at the foot of a mountain. It was pretty brilliant, given the fact that he had never made an effort to localize the house.

It was like all those little details like the smell or the time he had spend in the car plus their speed sneaked in his mind and the final result was introduced to him seconds after he had as much as asked himself where he was. Not that he thought it was special, the hybrid took it as one of his talents and thought the people who had created him knew about it, as well. He never told them, a good thing considering that if the scientist knew about it they would have never let him leave his room ever again.

Approximately 1 hour later his blindfold was removed and he found himself in the middle of Miwa's living room. The curtains were down but light, even if dim, was seeping through them, giving the room a creepy feeling. The room itself was completely ordinary- there were a few armchairs, a sofa and a glass coffee table in the middle. A bookcase filled with books about genetic engineering that looked like no one had ever touched them was in the corner and a metal box was lying on a low table-like thing. The last thing Haku didn't know what could do because his mother had told him there were far more interesting things to do than to explain how it worked. Speaking of her... he looked around in search for her, dispite knowing that she never showed when the guards were in the room.

And just as he had guessed, the moments the bodyguard left the room, Miwa entered from a door beside the bookcase. She was far away from your stereotype for a lab geek, She was a tall and slim, her skin toned, probably from too much time spend outside. Her hair was dark red and always in two ponytails on each side of her hair that gave her an almost childish look which was completed with the twinkle in her emerald green eyes. But was it his imagination or that twinkle he loved so much was now slightly dimmed and fake?

A soft smile lit on her face as soon as she saw him. She run toward him and gathered him in her arms. For a second Haku froze at the contract but when her aroma washed trough him he relaxed and hugged her backs. They stayed like that for a few minutes- Haku cherishing the only gentle caress he had received for a year and Miwa trying to memorize how the little neko that was like a son for her fitted in her arms.

"We have to talk, love," she whispered in his ear and gently pushed him away. Haku nodded and let himself be dragged to the sofa, because he knew if he tries to say something only sobs will leave his mouth. They settled down , so close that they looked like glued together. Not that any of them minded.

"There is something I want to tell you, Haku," Miwa said as her green eyes darted around the room with fear making her look like a caged animal." The scientists have been lying to you. I'm sorry I was a part of this and I know you'll hate me when I tell you this but... I can't hide it anymore. The truth is..."

A bang cut her short and both of them glanced at the door, that was now hanging on its hinges. One of the bodyguards stepped over it and pointed his gun toward the woman. It was the man who had threaten Haku this morning, the neko recognized him by his smell.

"That is enough, Miss Toshiko. You," he waved his gun toward Haku," come here. We are leaving."

Haku was about to protest but he caught the little glare that his mother sent him and closed his mouth. He stood up and walked toward the man, relaxing slightly when he felt his mother's hands on his shoulders. The neko felt a slight pressure and next thing he knew he was pushed out of the way, right in one of the armchairs. He could only stare as his mother and the guard began fighting, throwing and receiving punches just like professionals.

Everything happened too fast- one second Miwa was blocking the man's hit and the next the guard was lying on the floor, unconscious. Haku immediately jumped to his feet and stood before his mother, examining her face. There were a few scratches but nothing major except of a couple of bruises that were already turning blue. Then he glanced at the hallway behind her- it was empty but not for long. There were more guards and they both knew it.

"Mom, let's go," Haku said, his voice showing his distress. They had to get out of here fast, then he would think about how strange it was for a female scientist to beat up a trained bodyguard. He tugged on her hand but she just shook her head.

"No, kiddo, I have to stay and keep them. Here, take this." She pushed a key in his palm and nodded toward the door she had came through."Go through this, they won't be able to follow you"

"And what ab..."

He was cut by the unfamiliar for him sound of a bullet cutting though the air. Haku and Miwa both froze up before they looked at the woman's stomach where on her shirt was forming a big red circle. Although Haku had never seen blood he instantly knew what it was from the way it smelled and he flinched. Haku reached to touch it genlty but his hand froze when he heard that sound again, only this time it was louder and it came from the metal thing his mother was holding. It was followed by a screm and something big and far away hit the ground.

It is going to be okay, the sentence twirled in his mind like a mantra. They just had to get out of here and everything would be fine! He lifted his glance to his mother's face and a cold shiver run down his spine when he saw the blood trickling down her chin and tears wetting her sides. She hugged him tightly, just like he used to when they parted, painting his white yukata in blood but the neko didn't seem to care. He was waiting for the traditional "See you later, kiddo," that followed after such an embrace. His heart clenched when seconds passed and nothing happened. He wanted to hear it! If his mother told him that then it would mean that everything would be fine, that they would run away and be happy, treating this as just a nightmare!

"Run," Miwa whispered in his ear, pushed him toward the door and turned to the corridor, shielding the door with her body. The sounds of bullets meeting flesh echoed in Haku's mind long after this day.

Haku's eyes snapped open and for a minute he just laid in his bed, trying to even his breathing. It had been a dream, just a dream holding a memory he had forgotten. A chocked sob left him, he had never wanted to remember this- his mother, the only person to ever show him true love, bleeding and dying. The neko recalled the feeling of the woman holding him and curled into a ball on his side. His eyes, already adjusted to the darkness, recognized a far too familiar shape lying next to him and made him gasp for breath again. Zabuza... what was he doing in Haku's bed? Wait, Haku _didn't_ have a bed!

The neko tried to remember what had happened the night before. They'd had sex, a lot of it actually, and when Zabuza had been satisfied he'd rolled off him and had commanded him to clean him. Haku'd followed his order, careful not to linger because he knew how much his master hated to be stimulated when he hadn't ordered it, and as soon as he'd finished he'd started to walk away but a large hand's stopped him and he'd been dragged back to bed and ordered to sleep.

And he'd been happy to obligate. Sometimes his master did things like that- little gestures that could pass for an indication that he cared. Not that Haku thought of it that way. He knew why Zabuza did it. He had just felt like it, no ulterior motives, no philosophical thoughts. And if that meant Haku got a warm bed once in a while who was he to complain.

Haku rearranged himself slightly so he was able to feel Zabuza's body heat and tried to fall back to sleep. Because even he sometimes wanted to pretend he was a normal person, that was having sex with a man who actually cared about him.

Weeell? Thought? Predictions? One more thing- next chapter Haku is finaly going in his mating season and I'll try to write as much smut as I can... which means that I'll probably delay... So sorry in advance -blushes-


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **Okay, so this took me exactly a week and a half to write but first I had to pay attention to a fic I hadn't updated for half a year (yup, I couldn't believe it either) and then another week I wasted laying around just like any self-respecting student would do during their vacation. Anyway, this chapter basically wrote itself which is so weird because I always get stuck on the sex scenes and this is one big PWP so I though that I'd end it just in time to give it to you as a Christmas gift :D **This is part one, there would be another one! **I just didn't feel like posting a 10K words chapter (and letting you wait 2-3 months for it)... not that 5K isn't strange for me, too. Oh, well, I'll let you read in peace now.

Chapter 8

It's Like I Can't Breath Without You Inside Of Me

(Part One)

That scent- of peppermint and that special thing that Haku couldn't quite name, but connected with lust and sweat and pleasure. With hours filled with tangled limbs above the covers of the bed and not a wink of sleep during the restless nights. That scent was everywhere, he cold fell it inside him, he could taste it. It filled his nostrils, threatened to choke him and he coughed slightly. But that was okay, he wanted it to be inside of him, inside of his pores, to fill him so he could sense it even if his master wasn't around. No, not wanted. Haku needed it just like he needed food or sleep or Zabuza's thick member buried deep inside him.

He had been like these for a few days because of the heat. Now all he could think of was Zabuza. He no longer closed his eyes in disgust when he had to pleasure his master, quite the opposite- he was anticipating it, dreaming of it every single moment. But it had been inevitable, after all. He had known it the moment the spell had set him free that he would have to pay for that freedom dearly. Now, not only his body was under Zabuza's control but his soul as well. At least it wasn't going to be long until he was finally himself again.

The scent got stronger and a pitiful mewl tore from his lips, his ears perking up, trying to catch any indication that Zabuza was near. And there it was, the quiet footsteps outside that rang in Haku's ears and made him shiver in anticipation. Seconds later the door of the basement was opened and that sweet aroma filled the room. Haku mewled again, tugging at the chains in which his master had put him, desperate to feel the man's skin against his own.

"My, my, what an impatient kitty-cat I have," Zabuza growled mockingly and a shiver of pleasure ran down Haku's back, his purplish cock getting even harder. The man quickly walked toward him although for the neko it felt like an eternity and kneelt next to his chained body. He slid one finger across his pet's pale arms which were secured above Haku's head, staring at them as if in trance, and whispered, "Good thing I chained you, ne? You could have hurt yourself."

If Haku was able to think straight he would have realized that the man had done it just so the neko couldn't find release all by himself and would be even more needy. But as it was now, he was convinced that his master actually cared about him and his tail wagged happily. His greenish eyes, changed because of his heat so he could see better in the dark and thus not let a simple lack of light stop him from pleasuring his master, followed every little thing the man before him did. Lust filled orbs tracked Zabuza's hands as he opened his fly and released his member.

The neko straightened up, as much as the shackles could allow him, that's it, and went on his knees. His mouth watered just by thinking of what was about to happen. His master took hold of his manhood and brought it near his lips but the neko didn't take it, no matter how much he burnt for it. First, he glanced up, big, hesitant eyes asking for permission. He had been injured too many times to even think of taking what was in front of him without permission. The other man could be just teasing him, it wouldn't be a first.

But this time it seemed Zabuza really wanted it. He nodded and took a hold of Haku's head, placing his hand on top of one of his ears and pressing until the neko didn't mewl in painful pleasure. Then he nudged forward his head and Haku immediately got the hint and took his master's member in his mouth.

It was soft but that didn't bother him. Zabuza rarely got aroused quickly. Most of the times Haku had to serve him for endless minutes until his mouth arched and his limbs went limp. As much as he'd hated that, now he was almost glad for it. This way he could spend more time enjoying that throbbing member that burnt his mouth, tracing those bulged veins that seemed to vibrate under his ministration. And that taste... oh, the taste that exploded in his mouth every time he sucked on the already semi-erect cock as if it was the best lollipop he had had. There was no word in his vocabulary (and thus in the Japanese language) to describe it and the feeling that washed through him every time a drop of pre-cum touched his lips. 'Mine' was grazing it but it wasn't feral enough. Animal. And that was exactly what Haku was in the moment- an animal seeking release.

But there was more. He needed love, too, affection and gentle caresses. But that part was already taken care of by Haku himself. Funny, how eager one was to believe every lie their minds cooked just so they couldn't face the hard reality about the person they loved. Or thought they loved, that's it. And how ready to convince themselves that all those little things the other did, like the way he gripped their head just that way or how he looked at them were done on purpose, to show them how much the other cared.

Zabuza was close, Haku could feel it by the way his balls tightened and how often a drop of pre-come would slide over his tongue. The neko whined and let the full manhood fall from his lips and instead showered it with butterfly kisses. He did it because he knew the man wouldn't be happy if he brought him to release with his mouth, not that he could if Zabuza didn't want it. Honestly, the self-control the man possessed was admirable. Nonetheless, even if he hadn't brought him to orgasm, something disregarding for the man if it was done by a mere pair of lips, Zabuza would still be angry that he hadn't stopped and would push him away. This way, letting go beforehand, was the most efficient way to both keep his master in mood, without angering him, and keep touching him.

But Zabuza had other plans and for once he didn't show them with punches and harsh words but with almost gentle tugging on his pet's hair. No words passed between them and none were needed. After all that was Zabuza, Haku's master, the only one in the whole world to whom his DNA responded, he didn't need orders to know what the other wanted. Not now, anyway. He kissed the top of the man's cock for one last time before embracing it with his mouth. A quiet moan fell from Zabuza's lips and Haku's neglected cock gave an interested twitch. The neko worked quickly, sensing his master's burning need and soon enough the man was coming with a little whimper, slaying forward. It was so rare, having the pleasure of tasting his master's seeds and it was the first time Haku actually enjoyed it, so he slurped happily as he cleaned Zabuza.

He was so entranced in what he was doing that he didn't notice that his owner was unlocking the shackles on his hands and only when they fell on the ground beside him with a dull thud did he realize it. He glanced at them with the corner of his eyes but didn't pull away until he was finished. Sadly, Zabuza didn't give him time to enjoy his handiwork because the moment he was done, the man lifted him on his feet.

"Come on, we need to do a lot more and I haven't even showered. And neither have you and I wouldn't be delighted to... catch something." The last part he spoke with disgust etching in his voice and a grimace but Haku didn't react. He truly needed a shower plus he would see his master's naked body. How could he feel anything but joy?

Once in the bathroom Haku slowly took off Zabuza's clothes, touching, caressing and tasting his skin until lips arched and palms burnt. The man gave him that liberty, gazing at him with cold, unfeeling eyes, while his body didn't react on anything his pet was doing and Haku was forced to double his efforts. He was placing wet, open-mouth kisses on his master's chest when the man pushed him into the shower stall with an impatient sigh.

Haku stumbled back and could and would have hit his head pretty bad if his instincts haven't kicked in the last moment. A second later, enough time according to Zabuza to recover, his master joined him and ordered him to soap his body. And again Haku did everything he could, pulled every dirty trick that had been drilled into his very being for occasions like that one and all he received for his effort was a low sigh here and there. Zabuza's cock didn't even twitch when the neko entered his bellybutton with his rough tongue or when he swept it across his thigh.

Everything changed when Haku moved toward his head. His long nails gently massaged the man's scalp as he rubbed in the shampoo. It'd had to be real good because even the stoic man let a few sounds of pleasure which went straight to Haku's cock. For a reward the man let his pet shower as he dried himself and when he was ready he threw the already used towel at Haku, who was just stepping out of the shower. The hybrid caught it, more by instinct that anything and stared dumbly at it as he wondered why his master had given it to him. It wasn't a first to be pelted up with stuff but this was the first time he was truly at a loss. Maybe Zabuza wanted him to dry him? One look at the man disproved the theory.

"You've never seen a towel before?" snarled Zabuza from his spot far too close to the neko. He snatched the cloth from his pet's hands and whatever question had intended to leave Haku's mouth died in his throat and instead a choked moan slipped from his parted lips when his master slid the towel across his body. It was a little damp but still worked just fine and Zabuza's touch was unusually gentle. Haku didn't fool himself that this was love what his master was feeling, what he dreamt and prayed and hoped him of feeling but this... it was close enough.

Even if he did it with the only motivation to tease the hybrid as Haku soon realized when the cloth reached his shaft and didn't budge. Rough texture rubbed against too tender skin and the hybrid could only moan and pray his knees didn't give out and broke that wonderful moment. He arched his back, need cursing through his vains as he used all his self control not to come without a permission. Soft mewls slipped out of his mouth as he was being pleasured and he stretched his hands to return the caress but they were batted away and the delicious friction disapeared.

"Don't start thinking that because I decided to show some mercy you can do whatever you want. You are still nothing but a dirty slave and you are still not allowed to touch me without a permission."

The harsh and not even slightly wavering voice broke into Haku's lust hazed mind and he opened his eyes wide. The pupils of his eyes were so dilated that for a few moments the orbs had returned their original dark colour. He blinked a few times to clear the lust in them and then mewled pitifully- in accusation for the denied release or in apology no one but him would know.

Later, as they were walking toward the dinning room, Haku tried to keep his distance. As much as he wanted to feel his master's warmth and to have his wonderful scent caressing him he couldn't risk touching the man by accident. So he walked behind him like the good little servant he was trying to be- far enough not to do anything stupid such as giving in the need to wrap his hands around Zabuza's waist and bury his head in his shoulder-blades but not too far to give away his thinking. Zabuza didn't notice anything and even if he did he didn't let it show.

In the dinning room Haku helped Zabuza to take his place on the table, moving his chair for him and again trying hard not to make any necessary contact. He was biting on his lip in order to distract himself so hard that he tore it. When Zabuza was suited he moved next to him, again keeping his distance, and froze in the typical pose for a butler as he waited for an order or for the man to finish. His feet were falling asleep and his stomach was about to traitorously rumble when Zabuza took pity of him. The man ordered him, without even lifting his head- it was below him to look up to someone such as Haku, "Come here" as he patted the outside of his leg.

Not wasting any time, afraid that his master would change his mind, Haku went closer and knelt down, pressing his body against the man's leg and resting his head on top of his thighs. He closed his eyes and inhaled his scent that made him feel safe and warm even if a week ago it had made the fur of his tail stand.

For most of the time the man ignored him but he didn't push him away either. Sometimes he petted his hair and offered him little bits of food in his palm which Haku eagerly attacked and then used the excuse to lick his hand clean. Once his rough tongue made the older one let a snort that suspiciously sounded like laughter and from then on Haku had to fight back his smile.

The sound of metal softly touching china suddenly disappeared and the hybrid's heart clenched. Breakfast was over it was now time to let go of his master, to leave that bubble of warmth and peppermint and to go back to the coldness of his 'room' as Zabuza left for work. It was like that since the mating season had started. Some would think that the neko was by now used to this but he was far from it. It always hurt, even now, a physical pain one felt when they had their limbs torn away.

But it wasn't the pain that he feared. The pain was good, familiar, reassurance that he was free. It was that emptiness he felt when he saw Zabuza's back, when his footsteps got more quiet and more quiet until they faded away along with that scent. He truly hated those moments... but he couldn't do anything about them so he licked the back of the hand that until now had been resting on top of his chest and crawled away from the chair so the man could stand up without tripping over him. Only when Zabuza did it did he dare to climb on his feet.

Haku was waiting for an order or a hit followed by an insult that told him what he'd been supposed to do but when neither came he just followed his master as he wondered where they were going. Was the man going to force him to accompany him to his car? At that thought the neko's blood froze and with every next step he made he felt like someone was stabbing him in the heart with a spike. How could the man be so cruel?

But no... they weren't heading toward the door but deeper in the house. The bedroom maybe? Maybe Zabuza wanted to fuck him before he left? It didn't matter as long as his master stayed with him longer. And come to think about it, it wasn't so bad to walk behind him. This way he could enjoy his perfect figure without any shame- his muscular back, his wide shoulders and that tight, firm ass. His breath shortened and his tail started wagging so furiously that it hit his back painfully.

The hybrid realized that Zabuza had been telling him something when the man turned toward him and looked at him expectantly. He shivered and gulped loudly, his eyes darting up and locking on Zabuza's neck- the farther he could get without being impolite. His master came closer, walking slowly and with the grace of a hunting predator, and his fear grew bigger. He knew he was about to get hit, could feel the copper taste in his mouth already- or maybe that was from when he had bit on his lip to control himself?

But instead of harsh words to his ears came a dark chuckle and a large palm spread on top of his chest. He froze for half a second before he relaxed in the touch, lust replacing his fear as the electricity from the contact spread through his body. The hand moved from his chest to the back of his neck, cupping it and drawing it closer.

"If you ever look at me like I'm a piece of meat, _I_ will show you what is it to be treated as such," Zabuza growled in his ear.

Like you don't already.?Like I'm not just a body kept here for fucking and cleaning your house? That kind of thoughts would have crossed Haku's clear mind but as it was now he could only think of the hot press of his master's hand that make the skin he was touching prick and the burning breath on his ear. He nodded, finally, and Zabuza withdrew his hand.

"Come with me. For today I had only paperwork to do so I decided to stay at home. And you are coming with me to the study." Haku didn't need to see the man's face to know he was smiling. A dark and cruel smile.

This was the first time Haku was in the study so he greedily took the sight when they entered. It was a big room but the bookcases that were glued to the walls made it look narrow. In front of the only wall free of bookcases was a desk filled with papers. A lonely chair, turned toward it, sat in the center of the room. The exact one Zabuza suited Haku in before he made himself comfortable behind his desk.

"Lift your feet on top of the chair. Spread your ankles," he started giving orders as he searched for his reading glasses. The moment he lifted his head he found something to criticize the neko about. "No, wider! For fuck's sake are you so dumb that I have to spell my orders out for you? Guess that's what you get when you buy hybrids from a shop like that one. Okay, don't straighten your back so much. Place your feet on either side of your body. Yes, that's it. Lower yourself so I could see all of you. Good boy!"

Zabuza stood up and went to his pet. He really did look delicious all opened up for him, like a little whore but just for himself. However, he could think of some things to make it even better. The man took the neko's hands, twisted them on his back and cuffed them with a pair of handcuffs he'd placed in the pocket of his suit this morning. Then he got out a cock-ring- a vibrating one and slid it on his pet's member. He didn't turn it on- there would be time for that.

The man grabbed his tail and stroked it. His hand worked higher, caressing and pulling the fluffy appendage, eliciting arousing mewls from its owner. By the time he'd stroked it all, Haku was trembling in his hands and Zabuza knew that if it weren't for the cock-ring and his enviable self-control the kitty would have come dozens of times.

Zabuza let go of the tail and returned to his desk. He bent down to retrieve a bottle of lube he had in the second drawer, a left over from his previous pet. He had loved bending it over the desk and pounding at it till it screamed for mercy. A quick glance at the expiration date, just out of habit, and he froze on his spot. It was a few weeks from now. But he had bought it before... seven months. So that meant Haku had been with him for six months. _Six months!_ He had kept a pet for half a year? Zabuza turned toward the hybrid, eyes wide with shock, before his face was whipped from any emotion once again. Oh, well. The higher they are, the harder they fall, after all.

He walked toward his neko and grabbed his tail. However, this time his touches weren't teasing and arousing, they were short and methodical as he rubbed the lotion in Haku's tail. Or... he had intended them to be but when the pet started to move his hips to get more of that petting he questioned himself.

"Tease yourself," he ordered before he returned to his desk and busied himself with the paperwork.

Haku didn't need his curse to urge him to follow his master's order. He spread his thighs as far as possible-like a dirty whore but he didn't feel any shame. It was for the man in front of him after all, the man who would never learn how to love him, the one who _he_ would never learn how to hate no matter what Zabuza did to him. It was in his every cell to be attached to the man. No, he didn't love him. No one could force this feeling onto someone. But the blinding need and the almost killing lust? Sure, the scientist could do that! And when you thought about it the difference between those two wasn't so big. It was just about your perception.

The neko slid his tail across his chest and his whole body shook from the feeling. It was like caressing his skin with feathers, something Zabuza'd already done to him, but better- fluffier and wetter and so much more perfect. He rubbed the end of his tail around his nipples, careful not to touch them as he knew that this way he'd make them more sensitive. His eyes shifted toward his master, he looked so hot with those glasses, so perfect unlike him and his hips bucked and his heart filled with gratitude toward the man for letting Haku watch him.

The hybrid rubbed his tail against every special spot his master had showed him. He remembered that night- it had been filled with teasing hands and heated kisses, wet skin sliding against wet skin. The man had let him come as many times as possible- the orgasms had been many- and had continued even when the only thing that Haku's member let as he came was air.

Soft whimpers left his mouth, his back arched and his cock throbbed when he wrapped his tail around it. His hips bucked yet again but its movements didn't falter for a second and Haku would have fell from his chair if he hadn't tightened his arms around the back of it in the last moment. The sensation was amazing, so much better than the first time he'd done it- on the day he'd met Zabuza, but maybe it was because he was so much sensitive now, heat and all. No matter the reason the neko found the fur perfect- light enough not to make him come, even if the ring was taking care of that already, but solid enough to make some delicious friction.

Unconsciously, the neko tugged at the ring with his tail, the thought that it was possible to take it off or at least move it enough so he could reach his orgasm sneaking in his mind. But as soon as he realized that he was considering that, undoing something Zabuza had done, he unwrapped his tail and thus stopping the sinful train of thoughts. Instead, he guided his fluffy appendage down, pass his balls and against his puckered hole. It immediately twitched when wet fur rubbed against it and Haku panted in need. He wanted something so much bigger and harder in there!

"Put it in." He heard a gruff voice, his head snapped up and he let out a confused mewl. Zabuza lifted his eyes and his lowered.

"Put your tail in," the man specified in a just barely strained voice. Haku heard some rustling of clothes and seconds later he felt the heavy presence of his master. A hand stroked his hair and ears and then went lower and along with its mate wrapped around the hybrid's waist. The neko was lifted almost gently and turned around. He was on his knees and his linked arms were now hugging the back of the chair. Some more sounds of rustling and footsteps later and Zabuza was pushing two well-lubed fingers inside the hybrid.

Haku was still tight even after yesterday when they had fucked for hours like bunnies but that was one of the things Zabuza liked about him. With him it was always like the first time and it was marvelous how loud the kitty could be when the pain was unbearable. But today for a change he needed him stretched or he wouldn't be able to fulfill his sudden desire.

He showered Haku's neck and shoulders with kisses, his rough palm rubbing against the tender skin of his thigh- close but not enough to where the neko wanted his hands, as his fingers worked quickly in and out. His pet was moaning and twisting, trembling so much that even Zabuza started shaking a little. It made him feel great, like he had all the control in the world and he prolonged that moment more than it was necessary. When he caught himself enjoying it too much, and not only the desperation behind every move the kitty did and how vulnerable he was in his hands, but also how delicate and burning hot his skin was , how soft his hair looked he had to force himself to stop. The kitty was stretched far more than he'd ever been anyway.

He withdrew his fingers, smirking at the pathetic whimper that slipped from his pet's lips and the way he moved his bottom in blind search of the digits . He grasped the hybrid's tail, twisting it, not paying any mind to the little whimpers of pain, and moved it toward his pet's hole. In one swift move the tail disappeared inside him and Zabuza felt the need to readjust his pants from the sight. But it was still not enough, the neko was too controlled for his liking. He had frozen on his spot, trying to get used to the feeling of fur caressing his insides. His tail, too, was still and it was clear that Haku was using all his self-control to stop it from wagging.

Zabuza had to do something and he knew exactly what. He slipped two fingers inside the puckered opening, wasting not more than a second to marvel on how good it felt to have silk skin on his one side and ticklish fur on the other, and guided the tail so it rested against his sweet spot. That feeling made his pet lose his self-control for a second but it was enough for the tail to slip out of his control and start wagging furiously, brushing against his prostate and making him literally scream. Zabuza smirked. Now that was better.

He took out his fingers and moved his hand toward his pet's cock that was squished between his burning body and the chair's back.

"Let's play a game, ne, pet," he mumbled in his ear and watched in delight as it trembled while his fingers were playing with the cock-ring, rolling it to the side and tugging at it lightly. Haku didn't respond, too busy with whimpering in pleasure as his tail continued to abuse his bundle of nerves. "I'll take off this and we'll see if you could manage not to come while I work. If you do it then tonight I'll let you come as much as you want but if you don't... I won't take it off until the mating season ends"

When Haku managed to regain control on his body for a second to nod, Zabuza withdrew his hands along with the ring. He turned the chair around so now its back, and his pet, was facing the desk and returned to his work. He was sure that he'd win. Haku's hips were rolling already, dragging his swollen cock over the back of the chair and even if he couldn't see his tail he was ready to bet his house that it wasn't under control, and if the trembling of the kitty's body was any indication it wouldn't be in the near future, and was still teasing the hybrid's insides. Haku was trying to stay quiet but even the biting of his lips couldn't stop the spilling of mewls and moans. All in all, it was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Naruto sing-sang as he wrapped his hands around his lover's waist. When the other man didn't show any sign he'd heard him, the blond planted a butterfly kiss on his neck. Sasuke shivered but continued to stare at the thing he was holding in his hands- Haku's results that they had taken before a few days, after a quick glance noted Naruto.

They had been both happily surprised that the neko had managed to survive so long with that cruel man, Momochi Zabuza, but Naruto had been equally shocked to discover that the pale hybrid had been in heat. Of course, that time of the year was the mating season but Haku had never been in heat before and he was even more violent than the others. He scratched and hissed when someone different from Zabuza tried to as much as touch him.

Something caught his eyes and he looked again, the memory of the scratching kitty disappeared from his mind as he stared at the results of the check-up. He snatched them from his lover and studied them closer, ignoring the surprised yelp from Sasuke.

"But... that's impossible!" He turned toward the raven with wide eyes. He wasn't much of a scientist but even he knew that there was no way a hybrid, especially one in heat, to have such... perfect results.

"There is, actually," Sasuke whispered, more to himself than to the blond next to him, his face thoughtful.

'What is he talking about?' was the first thing that crossed Naruto's mind but then he remembered. The star that his lover had seen, the sudden change in Haku the moment he'd laid eyes on Zabuza, hell, even why he was in heat... it all made sense now. But though everything clicked he still couldn't believe it. "Wasn't that supposed to be just a urban legend! No one had proven anything."

"We just did." There was no pride in his voice.

"Does that mean that Zabuza is his..." His what, Naruto asked himself. Master, soulmate, what? Sasuke nodded, apparently understanding what the blond was implying. "Oh, the poor thing! If that's true then..."

But what Naruto'd been about to stay turned into a mystery as he was stopped by the rushed "I have to make some phone calls" that his lover almost shot as he flew out of the room.

**A/N2 ATTENTION! **There is no getting rid of me, huh? Okay, I won't waste your time. So, I thought of making a game(not like Zabuza's game, tho). As you may have noticed every chapter's title is taken from a song and is from someone's point of view. I'm going to tell you the song from which lyrics I'll take the name of the 10th chapter (the one after my huuge lemon) and the one who manages to guess from whose POV it would be (Haku is excluded!) will get a mystery reward -wink wink-. All participants will get a reward, too :) The anonymous reviewers who would like to join should give me their e-mail adress, where I'd send them their reward, in a different review, which I'd immediately delete after seeing it! The song is #1 Crush by Garbage! Ready, Start... Go!


	10. Chapter 10

I was so tempted to just skip that chapter and when I need the important things that happened to just use flashbacks, but... That'd have been mean, wouldn't it? Besides you deserve the lemon(s) -nods- **And, yes, there would be another chapter...** It has been like six months since my last update and I decided that this is better than nothing. I'm really sorry about the delay but, you know, this story was designed to help me overcome my fear of lemons... and I think I'm managing it... a little? I hope you like it.

Chapter 9

It's Like I Can't See Anything, Nothing But You

(Part Two)

The next three hours passed for Zabuza like a blink of an eye. One second he was staring at the blank documents with a creepy smile on his face, patting himself on the back for thinking of such an entertaining game and the next he was putting the last document in the big pile of finished documents. He looked up, for the first time in hours, and his gaze fell on the neko before him. He had rested his head on the back of the chair, hair hiding his face, not moving nor did it seem like he was breathing. In fact, only the soft trembling of his body showed that he was still alive. He was perfectly relaxed and Zabuza released a sigh. Apparently, he had won... and so soon, too. He was beginning to miss the control the neko had when he wasn't in heat. He stood up, his mind already coming up with ideas to punish the little toy.

Haku felt his master near him and he lifted his head. He felt so weak as if he didn't have one bone in his body, but simultaneously he was happy that he had followed his master's wish. Even if it had taken all of his willpower, if now he didn't know if he would be able to move, he hadn't disappointed the man. His ears perked and his lips curled upwards, but then he froze when he saw the grim expression the other was wearing. What was wrong? Had he been supposed to fail? His mind went on an overdrive and then suddenly stopped when Zabuza curled a finger around his chin and pressed their lips together. Haku moaned into the kiss, his hips jerking on their own and he cried in pain when his over-sensitive member slid across the back of the chair. He felt his master's hand ghost over his stomach, then down toward his cock and his whole body shook when the palm caressed his throbbing flesh. But as soon as he'd touched him, Zabuza withdrew his hand and broke the kiss.

"You didn't come?" the man asked and if the neko didn't know better he would have said that this was surprise in his voice.

Haku shook his head, almost afraid of what was coming. It was so hard to read that man, not that he did it deliberately- his body needed to do it so he could keep its master happy, a task that was almost impossible sometimes. And it would have been thrilling, to test him and learn by himself what triggered the man and what made him burn if after every fail he wasn't rewarded with a harsh punishment. So lost in thoughts he didn't feel his master circle the chair and thus gasped in surprise when he felt the hot solid body of the man pressed from behind him. The man was sitting on Haku's chair, his thighs open and pressed alongside the neko's and his soft member right beside his ass. When Haku noted the last thing a shudder passed through his body, his tail, the one that he had stopped with every bit of self-control he was possessing, twitched once again, brushing over his sweet spot. It was all too overwhelming and his body started shaking, or had it even stopped- he couldn't remember.

"Such a good kitty, aren't you," Zabuza whispered in his ear so gently that the neko had to press himself against the chair even more so he didn't come. As if read his mind, his master wrapped his hand around his member and jerked it once, twice, gently, his other hand caressing his pet's cheek. "You want a reward now, don't you? For being so obedient."

Haku let the gentle voice wash through him, he wanted to enjoy it, just a little before he shook his head. He was just a pet, he didn't deserve any rewards for following his master's orders, that was his duty. Accepting something meant he had a choice not to obey. But that was his opinion, he had no idea how the man would react.

Zabuza chuckled darkly. He moved the neko's hair on one side and planted a chaste kiss on his neck that made the toy mewl in delight.

"That's the right answer, little one. Oh, you are so delicious." Zabuza stopped just to sink his teeth into the smooth skin. He could feel his cock start to response, that was fast, he noted surprised, and squirmed in the chair, brushing it against the neko. He caressed Haku's hip with his hand before he guided it to wrap around the other's member. "You make me want to break you, make you scream in pain. But not today, toy, no, today you'll get your reward."

With that he started jacking him off with slow and lingering, almost gentle touches, that made Haku trash beside him and whine deep in his throat. Zabuza thought the neko would come apart the moment he touched him, but nothing of that sort happened- he continued whimpering, his moans dulled by the back of the chair he'd sunk his teeth into, pre-come still dripping from his cock. But he was holding himself and as soon as Zabuza realized why a predator smirk twisted his lips.

"You can come, pet. Remember what I promised you- that I'll make you come as much as you want tonight, but let's make it today, ne? Come on, come for me."

Every word was emphasized with the movement of his hand and soon enough he got what he'd asked for. Haku swayed forward, a high-pitched scream tearing from his mouth as he exploded in his master's hand. Zabuza smiled, waiting for his toy to finish completely before wiping his hand on the chair. He had a tent in his pants and for a second he considered taking the pet just like he was right now- so pliant and unfocused, but decided against it. He had a better idea.

He lifted himself from the chair which immediately got him Haku's attention. The neko mewled in question and Zabuza answered him by curling his hands around his biceps and dragging him off the chair and on the floor.

"Up. I'm hungry," he said through gritted teeth and turned around. He didn't look back to see if the neko was following him.

Haku stumbled on his feet with difficulty but before he had any time to enjoy it, he swayed forward and fell once again. He scoffed, his master had been so good to him and now he repaid him by looking like a weakling? The neko summoned all of his strength and rose on his feet. He looked around and after seeing his master almost, because he still couldn't feel his feet, run toward him.

With every step he took, his tail brushed over his sweet spot and he had to bite his lips to keep from moaning like the shameless whore he felt he was. His shaking limbs barely supported him and he could feel himself nearing orgasm. He had to stop walking, it was too much, but every time he as much as considered it, his master looked at him as if read his thoughts. He picked up his pace, thinking that if he walked faster at least the torture would come to end earlier.

But that proved to be a big mistake- the friction just became more and with a last, barely muffled groan he fell on the ground. Through the ringing of his ears he heard his master nearing him and then felt him kneeling in front of him. The neko braced for the hit or the harsh words, he didn't know what hurt more, but instead felt a warm hand on his shoulder and hot breath tickling his ear.

"So hungry for my cock, huh, kitty-cat, so hungry you can't walk? Come on, if you manage it till the dining room, I'll give it to you."

The words made him quiver again but simultaneously gave him strength to lift himself. The rest was pretty much a blur as he summoned literally his last powers to walk and the next thing he knew, the neko was standing next to Zabuza's chair, subtly leaning on it, as the man took his place. He felt his master watching him and straightened.

"Deal is a deal, kitty. Come here," Zabuza growled, patting his lap and Haku all but jumped on it. He placed his bent legs on either side of his master, hovering over him, afraid that his weight must bring some discomfort to the man. Not that he weighted much, he was starting to become only skin and bones. And that was exactly what Zabuza was thinking as he dragged his hands up and down those sharp hips.

"You have to eat more, the last thing I want is some bag of bones as a pet. Turn around and eat something," Zabuza ordered and if Haku wasn't in heat he would have at least retorted in his mind that it wasn't his fault. Now? Now he just wondered when would they get to part where his master shoved his hot, throbbing cock in him. He turned around reluctantly, even if he was happy to do it. There he was, sitting on Zabuza's lap and reaching out for his delicious meals when he was used to sneaking around to get a piece of bread. He mewled softly when his teeth sank in the steak and then moaned when the juice dripped down his throat. He heard a groan from beside him and the hands on his waist tightened their grip. He was turning on his master by just sitting there and enjoying the food, that made him latch on it happily.

Zabuza waited for him to finish the steak and mashed potatoes before digging his fingers deeper into the pale flesh, making the little neko squirm.

"Grab the ramen and turn around," he whispered, his voice too husky for his own comfort. He was impatient, he couldn't wait to sink in that inviting hotness and that alone bothered him a little. Of course, he was all for fun and pleasure, but what he valued more than everything was self-control. And he was starting to show little hints of losing it.

Haku wrapped his hands around the steaming bowl and turner around in his master's lap, careful not to spill anything. His master could have been good to him but everything would change if he dirtied his suit, the neko was well-aware of that. It proved to be almost impossible task when the man ran his hands over his shoulders, his chest, stopping only to tease his left nipple, down his stomach and toward... somewhere underneath the neko. Haku grunted in annoyance as the hand just stood there, frozen a few centimeters away from his burning body. However, his disappointment quickly flew out of the window when he heard a zipper going down and his master wriggled slightly probably to push down his pants and boxers. He wanted to help the man, maybe even wrap his hands around the other's member and guide it toward his quivering hole, but he was stuck with the ramen. Zabuza touched his thigh lightly and he instantly got the message and lifted himself.

A moment later he felt the head of his master's cock probing his entrance and without much thinking he lowered himself quickly, choked screams of pain and pleasure leaving his mouth. Zabuza didn't let him adjust and thrust deeply in to him. His body shook slightly at the way the neko's body not only accepted but welcomed the invasion. It was so good, the insides of the kitty so hot and the tail, still wagging slightly and brushing lightly his cock so perfect that he almost forgot his plan. Almost. A smirk stretched his lips, cold and sadistic, as he gripped his toy's sides and growled, "Feed me," before plunging himself into the tight heat again and again and again.

The man wanted him to feed him? In the middle of sex? Haku froze in confusion, hazy green eyes staring at his master's lips while his brain tried to process the information. This state didn't last long, the fast rhythm Zabuza was building made sure of it. With shaking hands the neko pushed the chopsticks into the bowl and twirled them until he had enough. Then he raised them toward Zabuza's mouth, his hand wavering slightly along with his body as it succumbed to the man's wishes. Who was he to question his master's wishes, anyway? The only thing that he had to know, what had been engraved in his DNA was that if Zabuza wanted something then Haku better prepare for the long journey that was going to Hell and back.

Haku was nearing his orgasm, he could feel the warmth in his belly and the tightening of his balls that were slapping against his master's flesh and it had been so long. So _so_ long. His whole body was flushing and spasming but miracously he was still holding on the ramen even if he had stopped feeding the man long ago. Zabuza leaned closer, took the almost empty bowl from his numb fingers and placed it on the table. Now when the danger of dirtying the man was away, Haku was bold enough to scoot close and wrap his hands around Zabuza's neck, thrusting back as fast and much as he could, squeezing his tunnel and even letting his tail wag in the tight confinement.

The first waves of his orgasm hit him and he slumped forward, resting his head on his master's suit-covered shoulder. Seconds later he felt the man release in him and it made him buck his hips once again as he tried to milk his master dry. He felt brilliantly, his body hadn't been so relaxed and full in such a long time and all he wanted was to curl in Zabuza's lap and fall asleep, using that wonderful aroma as a lullaby. And that was exactly what he'd have done if he didn't know his master any better, and because of that cough that came from the doorway... but mostly because he knew Zabuza would rather beat him into a pulp than let him sleep on him.

"Oh, Kakashi, how are you doing?" his master asked calmly, not even bothering to turn around to see his guest, his voice not betraying the fact that he had been just caught screwing his toy in the dinning room. Haku lifted his head and sure enough there Kakashi was, his eyes wide and skin (what was visible) flushed. The neko wondered how much the other man had seen, had he witnessed the moment he came apart? Zabuza pushed him off his lap and the neko took it as a sign that he had to properly greet his master's friend. Of course, that would hurt, physically and emotionally, he couldn't touch another male, not when he was in heat. But he didn't want to make his master seem like he didn't have an obedient kitty so he stood up, biting back a groan. Gracefully, he walked toward the silver-haired man, aware that his master was right behind him. That was the only reason why he kept walking, actually, even when he felt as if his legs had been turned into jelly and his stupid tail was still brushing against his overly-sensitive prostate. However, when he knelt down and leaned closer to Kakashi's hand he felt fingers bury in his long hair and drag his head back.

"There would be no need, pet. Why are you here, Kakashi?" Zabuza growled, his fingers absent-mindedly scrapping his pet's scalp and making it lean a little closer to his leg and mewl. When he caught Kakashi tracking the movement he tightened his grip and with pride noted that the neko didn't make any noise of discomfort. "I have the day off. That means no one gets to bother me."

"I... They, " Kakashi _finally _looked up to his friend with wide eyes. He gulped once and then continued in noticeably calmer tone, "The board sent me. We... had some problems and we need you."

Zabuza glared at him for a second, how dare he interrupt his only free day, and then gripped the neko's hair and rose him on his feet in one swift move. He jerked his head toward the door as an indication that it was time his silver-haired friend left and waited until he heard the door closing before turning toward his neko.

"Eat as much as you want here and then go to your room. When I come back we'll have a lot to make up for so you'd better rest. " Zabuza patted his pockets before taking out the cock-ring and giving it to Haku. "Put that on you and if you dare take it off or remove your tail I'll know and you don't want to know what happens to kittens that don't follow orders, do you."

He smirked and left with a light step and all Haku could do was stare after him, clutching at the suddenly vibrating thing in his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **God, I know I suck. I make you wait more than half a year and then I give you this... thing... Did you know that it actually took me a year and more to write 15 000 words of porn (you must do, you are the one who waited for it -blushes-). But hey it _is _15K words of porn! Don't you worry now, we are going back to a chapter every two weeks (not now, I really need a rest). Well, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 10

Just One More Hit I Promise I Can Deal With It

The wall was too cold against his heated skin, or maybe it was the exact opposite, and he shivered. He didn't know how long he'd been here. He could hardly focus on anything different than the ring buzzing around his cock and his tail wagging lazily but firmly enough to make him tremble with need. And if that wasn't enough, his hips couldn't stop rolling in synchrony with the images that crossed his mind, fantasy and reality all mixed in one with the only intention to tease and arouse and leave frustrated.

Haku tried to breath deeply- to ignore it, but mostly to banish the sinful thoughts of turning around and pressing against the wall or, god forbid, taking off that horrible ring and coming, just once, just this time.

Approaching footsteps registered in his mind and his whole body flushed when he realized how disobedient his fantasy had been. His back straightened, he sniffed the air, both anticipating and fearing his master's arrival. Scared because he knew the man would see right through him, discover his train of thoughts, but not minding even the brutal punishment that would follow if his owner was there with him. If he let the neko touch him and lick him and take him within himself. Make him come and kiss him and pretend it was his place to do it.

But the smell, it wasn't right. There was something rotten in it and Haku immediately realized what it was. It wasn't his master's. He wrapped his arms around himself almost subconsciously in the vain attempt to protect himself, or maybe disappear, even though he knew that if someone was on the quest to hurt him he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop them. He was powerless like that and the thought alone made him feel sick.

The neko's heart increased its pace as the door slowly began to open. A face poked from the gap and he had to stifle a sigh of relief from the sight of the familiar pale face and the black locks. The happiness lasted exactly 10 seconds, the time the intruder needed to come inside and kneel before the neko. Haku tried to move backwards, but already against the wall this turned to be impossible and he was left staring at the hand Sai was offering him.

He knew why the man was here. He could see it in his eyes, the way he held himself... and there was nothing he hated more. The look he was sending him and that timid smile. Not because they were friends...

Sai leaned forward and for a second Haku thought the man would touch him. There was nothing more painful than being caressed by somebody different than your master when in heat, Haku had never experienced it but he knew it, just like he knew how to breathe. But there was nothing he could do, either, so he went still and waited for the pain to come and spread around his body like acid.

Instead something warm and firm settled over him and he mewled softly. A blanket. A blanket that smelled like his master and brought him warmth that made his whole body feel like it was on fire.

Sai was talking about something. He caught the words worry, help, love he couldn't concentrate to listen to everything, but this alone made his hair stand. Nobody was allowed to help him and worry about him. Even to his master it should be a choice, not a chore, not that he would care in either way.

_Kitty._

The word entered his mind and he finally focused hazy eyes on Sai. He mewled questioningly but the man had finished, he only shook his head and reached to pat the other's shoulder. Something to which Haku reacted in the most hurtful way, even if later on he realized his mistake, by growling at the other, baring his teeth.

"Okay, okay, I won't touch you," Sai assured lightly, teasingly, as if the one to whom he had showed kindness hadn't been about to rip his throat open. "But I need to go, Haku, Zabuza would be back soon."

The mention of his master sent shivers dancing down the neko's spine. His lips tingled, begging to be kissed again and his whole body flushed, the images of his owner pressing him down and taking everything he had to offer making his mind cloud again.

"Do you want the blanket?" he heard the pale man ask and he shook his head. This was all he needed, for his master to think he was weak and ungrateful, that he earned more than the man was offering. Sai was about to comment on it, promises and reassurance that he would be okay dying in his throat under the neko's observant gaze. He would be just fine, they both knew it, he had been made for this.

Sai took the blanket and with one last try to pet the neko's hair, to which Haku admittedly reacted better- just showing his teeth to the man, walked out if the room. Leaving Haku alone with his thoughts once again but not for long. Sai's footsteps hadn't even faded out when Haku heard another set coming his way, this time so well-known it would have hurt if the neko wasn't already shaking with need and arousal.

The scent caressed his skin like an old lover, pressing against all his tender places and making him mewl loudly and wantonly.

"Missed me so much, didn't you, kitty?" Zabuza whispered, staring down at him, gaze burning. He reached down and buried his fingers in his pet's unruly hair, where Sai's fingers would have been and Haku swallowed a whimper.

He wanted Zabuza to caress him, pet him like he mattered just this time but he also longed the man to close his fist around his hair and yank his head close for a kiss. He wanted everything. Anything. His master opted for just laying his hand there, pressure considered gentle after everything else. The warmth that sipped from it overwhelmed the neko's body and he almost missed Zabuza kneeling before him, mirroring his position.

Everything in his body was telling him to lean forward and claim those lips, then slowly, piece by piece, this body but he stood still, waiting for his master to do the first step. It wasn't his to claim, nothing was, even his own body. The thought stuck him with so much force he was taken aback. It wasn't possible, it was too early!

Zabuza dragged him toward himself and slid his lips across his neck, making the neko's breath catch. In no time the man was kissing him, his lips, his cheeks, sucking lightly on his collarbone, bending painfully his neck with one hand and with other kneading his chest.

The first thing Haku realized he should do, when the mouth headed south toward his chest, the hand stopped and his thoughts were relatively clear, was to change his position. He sat down, legs moving from underneath him to either side of his body. Zabuza growled in his throat- a clear indication that he was on the right track and the neko scooted forward until only a breath stood between his member and his owner's knee. He couldn't go further, not without a permission or an order or he was risking a punishment. Or worse- Zabuza's mouth stopping what it was doing, his hand letting go of his vibrating member to punch him.

Again, it seemed like he had done the right thing because his master rewarder him by nipping on his flesh before biting it, far more brutal than he could have been but it made Haku moan nonetheless. A few seconds later Zabuza opened his mouth, the intention clear in his action and Haku forced himself to relax. Now that he knew it would hurt less, he reasoned with himself. It didn't but that was okay because after the second time him master bid him and a few drop of blood landed on his tongue, Haku could have sworn his owner moaned low in his throat. And for that sound he would have done anything, endured everything, if... if it meant Zabuza was enjoying himself.

He arched into the mouth, urging it to take a bite again, not that Zabuza needed the permission, but the only thing he could feel was a warm tongue sweeping over the bite marks and around his nipples, sharp teeth doing nothing but tease his overheated skin.

"You must be sick of those four walls," Zabuza whispered and the only reason why Haku heard him was because the kisses and the touches were suddenly gone and his head was slowly but surely becoming far too clear for his comfort. He said nothing, could do nothing but wait for those words to turn into insults and the gentleness to transform into a painful reminder of his place. It was horrible but inevitable, he couldn't get anything without paying for it dearly. But what really terrified him was the fact he was aware of it.

Vaguely, he realized he was being lifted on his shaky feet and collected himself seconds before he could fall back. His master grinned, too much teeth on display, and jerked his head toward the door.

"Let's get you out of here, shall we."

Zabuza's breath rose goose bumps over his flesh and he tried desperately to focus on that, to anchor his attention to the man before him. But the distraction was there, in the way his head twitched backward just a little when his master leaned down to kiss him, in every fibre of his body that wanted to flinch when his owner closed a hand around the back of his hand and squeezed- hard. In the thoughts that rushed through his mind when the man guided him toward the tree in the backyard that was more of a small forest than anything else. It was his master's favourite tree, the neko had watched him just sit there thousand of times, the lone sun-rays caressing gently his skin and every time it, the man, the scene, everything, looked so heavenly so... soft. It was an illusion, of course, Zabuza would always look up, his cold eyes finding him no matter how well he had thought he had hid or how far he was and Haku would know. Tonight his master would make sure he cried out only in pain.

But Haku liked illusions, in most cases. This one for example he didn't want to let go of. He wanted to shiver in anticipation every time his owner was near, he wanted to interpret every gesture as a hidden sign for love. He _wanted _to feel loved, as stupid as that sounded. And, well, who wanted dignity and rights anyway.

The last thing made him wince, which only annoyed him even more. Who was he to judge his master anyway. Given the circumstances Haku was lucky to have such a master. He was healthy, relatively speaking, he ate, albeit not very often, and he still had all his fingers!

If his master was to ask him to jump out of a window the only thing he would be able to say is, "Second or third floor, master?" Actually, scratch that, he wouldn't be allowed to ask even that because he was supposed to catch on Zabuza's desires without a word from the man. And the fact was his owner hadn't done anything like that and Haku was lucky to have him. End of discussion,

Feeling that the part of him that was still under the effect of the heat had won the argument, Haku decided to focus all of his attention to the man who needed and deserved it instead. A man who, when he was trying to deal with the turmoil inside of him, had not only led them to the tree but had also managed to make himself comfortable against it. Back propped against it, body looking so relaxed even if ready to strike any second from now, legs bent and falling open, and Haku remembered that it was bad getting hard when naked. But then again he had been like that, hadn't stopped, ever since all this started.

Zabuza's chin twitched down and Haku sank on his knees as gracefully as he could manage with his suddenly wobbly legs and red, angry cock bobbing against his stomach. The man looked him up and down with a scrutiny Haku had never dealt with before before closing his eyes and relaxing.

They stood like that for who knew how long. It was... unbelievable, the neko thought was the right word. This man who rarely even held him after sex, who kissed and touched him softly once in a blue moon. He was gone. Haku had always tried to see what he looked like with his guard completely down but seeing it from a window and being there, able to touch if he was to extend his hand, that couldn't compare to anything. Zabuza's features were soft, or softer anyway, eyes closed not tightly but more in the i-am-just-resting-them way, and if someone with a greater imagination could look at him they could even say he was smiling slightly.

It warmed Haku's heart to know his master would let his pet see him like that. He probably thought the neko couldn't harm him in any way, which made Haku wish he had just a little more control over his heat so he could show him. He couldn't harm him, of course, wouldn't even without the heat. But he could always dream.

He caught a movement from the corner of his eye and he lifted his chin slightly. Zabuza was reaching out for a twig laying innocently on the ground. Somehow, he must have read his pet's thoughts. Or not. The man wasn't one to need reasons for abuse. Haku was actually proud he didn't flinch at that. It was long but thin, he had learned the wrong way that they hurt way more than the hard sticks.

His master slid the top over his skin, the wood scratching it teasingly, circling his chest as Haku tried to stop them from rising so high, poking at his perking nipples, everything under the guidance of Zabuza. The neko tried to relax and enjoy this while it lasted but he couldn't. He was always expecting a hit that just wouldn't come. The only thing remotely near it was the light slap his owner gave his member when the twig reached it. Which was immediately followed by an apologetic slide of it over his balls then even further. Haku instantly raised himself and opened his legs submissively.

He could think of something much better that could go in his hole. Something hard and solid and so hot, but he couldn't wait for the stick either. He fidgeted when it teased his opening, his tail twitching and making him mewl desperately. And that was when his master decided to take the stick away and instead of shoving it deep inside him he tossed it away.

Thinking he had been at fault, and having every right to suspect it, Haku resumed his former position just like the good little pet he was and mewled apologetically. Only once, he didn't know if his master was willing to accept his apology and doing anything else seemed pushing it. And his owner didn't like being pushed.

"Don't think I won't," Zabuza growled and Haku felt strong fingers close around the hands he had in his lap. He felt pressure so close to painful and yet not there and he complied- going on all fours and crawling toward his master. Zabuza's hands let him go only to return a few seconds later but this time circling his waist and lifting him as if he was a toy. Before he knew it, the neko was seated on his master's lap, with his back turned to the man's chest and riding his bent leg.

The man had changed after coming home from work, leaving the suit and opting for jeans instead, Haku suddenly realized and the fabric was just perfect against his sensitive parts. So perfect he _almost_ rubbed himself against it but he knew better than not to wait for a clear order.

"The stick was too dirty anyway. And I use your hole even more than you do," Zabuza's gravelly voice reached his ears and he tightened his thighs to keep from having a dry-orgasm. "What are you waiting for, go ahead."

Few seconds after the command, or permission, penetrated his mind he wondered if he had imagined it. The hand that pressed against his lower back and forced him to bent even more so he was laying over the leg, told him that _'No, no, he wasn't dreaming. His master had given him the green light to dry-hump him'_. If it wasn't for the cock-ring he would have come right there just from the realization.

He moved his hips gingerly at first, listening to that small voice in his head that told him it might be a trap, but when nothing happened he resumed it, every movement filled with boldness he hadn't felt for so long. In no time he was rutting against the leg, his hands circling it almost desperately. As if when his master decided to stop this it would help in some way. Somewhere along the ride Zabuza's fingers had started playing with his hole. The man had taken out the tail and replaced it with his own fingers, needless preparation for Haku but he wasn't about to complain. Not with his owner's fingers crooking just like that and... _oh _he was so close to coming. The ring had disappeared somewhere, too. Leaving him to fight a loosing battle all alone, he had no idea how he would manage that.

His balls tightened, his cock twitched and he told them to stopstopstop. Suddenly the fingers were gone and so was the leg, he wanted to follow it so badly but he knew, he knew... He was pushed forward, just a few feet away from his master on his hands and knees, his ass in the air, the only thing in his mind being the thought that he would _finally_ be fucked within an inch of his life.

"Come, kitty," his master growled.

And he followed that order even if he didn't understand the reason behind it. He came and came until the grass under his stomach looked white and he had not a single thought left in his mind and not a feeling in his body but bliss.

"Come here." That command was harder to follow but he managed. A minute later he was kneeling on the right side of his master's body, nothing in his expression suggesting that he'd had an amazing orgasm. His master gripped his hair and dragged him down so Haku's face was beneath his own. "What a bad little kitty you are, not managing to hold on longer. You came all by yourself without even thinking of me."

The grip tightened and Haku bit his lips to contain the yelp. The man himself had given him the permission but that didn't matter. If he was guilty or not held no meaning, the only truth was what his master believed.

"Look at all that semen on the grass, if you can't think of me think about who would have to clean it. Why don't you lend them a hand, hm?"

At that Haku did feel guilty. The sheer image of someone wiping his come made him blush.

"Or better yet, your tongue." Zabuza was smiling. It wasn't a nice smile, but when had it been.

The neko nodded slightly, he had thought about asking for a rag of some kind but the moment his master offered licking it clean he realized he had longed to do that. So much that he was almost disappointed when he tried to get away from the hold the man had on him and clean it and all he received from his effort was a laugh and a brutal kiss.

"As if I would let your tongue anywhere near something so dirty. Once again, I am using that mouth too."

The next thing Haku remembered, or maybe it was his imagination, yes, that should have been it, his master had shifted so he could lay his head on the neko's lap. It was kind of heavy and the hair was tickling him all sorts of wrong but it was so perfect Haku thought he might burst.

And if he thought this moment couldn't get any better? Well, he had been so wrong.

"I think I was jealous today. Or maybe irritated. Angry, certainly," Zabuza said in a few minutes, ruining the perfect silence with even more perfect words. "The thing is you _are_ mine. Kakashi has no right to waltz in here and stare at you."

Haku didn't need such a great imagination to pretend this had been a declaration of love. He needed a lot more self control not to bury his fingers in the unruly hair and just bath in the warming thought that he could.

But he couldn't.

His master was using him for a pillow, he was so much better than a tree. And all those kind words- treating him like property of a child with temper tantrums.

Or his normal self would have thought that. This lust-and-illusions-ridden one was too busy screaming in its head "I love you. I'm yours. Take me. Want me. Love me."

But he couldn't voice those thoughts, he wasn't even allowed to act on them. So the neko stood there, palms planted firmly on the ground on either side of his body, ignoring the numbness in his feet when it came, or the whipping wind that had started off as a gentle breeze when they had first arrived. He didn't pay attention to the sun getting lower and lower, the sky bleeding as a form of goodbye. Cherishing the warmth, the moment, the fantasy. He didn't move an inch until his master stood up, not even after that.

But everything had its end and didn't he know that. Zabuza beat the dust off his clothes, picked the few leafs that had glued themselves on his jeans and just like that the peaceful man that had spent hours just laying in Haku's lap disappeared and on its place came Zabuza, the neko's master.

"Shower, then come to the dinning room. There is no need for me to tell you not to do anything funny, is there?"

Nodding, Haku stood up and this time he didn't even sway. He was getting better at it. For a few moments he waited for his master to head to the house so he could follow, before realizing that the man wanted to be left alone, so he bowed slightly and left.

Walking toward the shower could have cleared his head. He was left alone, without his master's _smell _clouding his mind and the more rational part of his brain was slowly gaining the upper hand. So it wouldn't have been so surprising if he had returned to the dinning room without a trace of heat in him and with his mind in its place. Instead when he did walk back to his master he was even more over his head, having spent the last half an hour replaying the past, analyzing everything that had happened and giving it a false meaning.

Zabuza looked him up and down and smirked. The rational part screamed that he knew and that Haku should be careful, the one that was the boss right now decided it preferred to kneel before its master's open legs.

There was a bowl of milk there, one that Zabuza made clear was for him. It laid between the man's thighs and Haku involuntarily wondered if it was comfortable- having to spread his legs so wide that a whole bowl could be fitted there, right in front of your crotch. It must have been, he couldn't even imagine his master doing something bad to himself _even _when it was to tease his pet.

Haku bent his head, his rough tongue poking out of his mouth to lap at the liquid. He hadn't had milk for months, ever since his birthday, and he tried to treasure every moment, every drop, but it was so hard with that scent hitting him across the face. With that bulge right in front of him, more delicious than everything he had ever seen.

Slowly, as not to raise any suspicion, the neko shifted slightly so that if he wanted he could extend his neck further than the bowl. Then he did just that, leaning the top of his head right against the man's groin and continuing to eat as if nothing was happening. As if he hadn't heard the slight, barely-there hitch of his master's breath. But metal continued to hit porcelain, even when the twitching of Zabuza's cock was long since past the blink-and-you-will-miss-it phase.

Occasionally, Haku would press his head a little bit harder enjoying how his master would always press back, intentionally or not.

He was just finishing when his bowl was taken right under his nose, so fast that it knocked him on the chin. The pain was dull and short-lived, and so so easy to forget when his master pushed his head between his legs. And _it_ was so close, that Haku could smell it, feel it in his throat. If he opened his mouth he would probably taste it, too, even through the jeans. The cock twitched, so hard and tempting and there and the neko's mouth fell open and closed around it. It was nothing like having it naked there and with no barrier but it was something he was more than willing to take.

"Movie or bedroom, pet?" Zabuza purred, hands tightening their hold and pushing even further. With the intention to suffocate Haku or to tease him was unclear. "Answer!"

It wasn't even a scream, just a word spoken lowly and threateningly, not followed by any kind of pain. This should have told him something. Right now, however, he was too concerned with having to speak when he clearly couldn't. Zabuza started dragging him away from his crotch and panic-stricken he shook his head twice, partly because he was hoping the man would understand what he wanted to say and partly so he could feel the hard flesh against him again.

"See, wasn't so hard." Haku could hear the smug smile in his voice.

The man yanked him back, putting enough distance between them so he didn't step on his pet when he stood up. There was something in his voice that made the neko uneasy. He didn't only sound too self-satisfied, he looked like that too. His back straight, whole body tense and vibrating in excitement, like a lion ready to jump a gazelle. And no matter the neko's kinship to the cat family there was no doubt which one was he in the scenario.

The man looked like he had won an utterly interesting...

"...game," the neko whispered.

His eyes widened from the sound of his own voice and his hands clenched into fists. He hoped against hope that the man hadn't heard him, the word had been so quietly spoken, he reasoned. And he could act the part, how hard would it be to pretend you were a love-sick fool?

Because now when he had learned the truth he would give anything to return to his heat, just for tonight.

And this is exactly when his master turned toward him and his smile widened. They had played a game... and Haku had lost.

"Oh, good, you are back. Your other self was a nuisance. Can't say it wasn't funny playing with it and giving it what it wanted but believe it or not I like someone who screams in pain more than someone who takes it all and wants more."

Haku winced at that. His nails were cutting half-moons on his white skin.

"Now, movie. You'll suck me off before I fuck you on the floor until you black out. I'm a little disappointed, though, I was looking forward to making you come all night. But you and me made no bets and now you have to repay me for babysitting your other self. Get up."

* * *

They were eating in silence. Since the day they had seen the results they couldn't even stay in the same room without fighting so they had made up a rule- no business talk on the table and in bed. And neither of them could think of something non-related to work to say.

Sasuke looked at his lover a few times, his mouth falling open but then snapping shut quickly. However, Naruto knew that they would be having _that _discussion again.

"We should tell him." And there it was.

'Why? So he could watch Haku die a painful death?! So he could play with him, twist him in every way possible just because he could? No, we aren't doing this.'

Naruto would have responded, had, in fact, on numerous occasions. But he was so tired and all he wanted was to eat in peace. So uncharacteristically he didn't say anything.

"Zabuza should know. He is into this as much as Haku," Sasuke tried again.

"You don't understand." Giving up on finishing his ramen, he felt he was going to be sick, anyway, Naruto lifted his head and glared. "All this time you holed yourself in the lab. I was the one to introduce him to the first hybrid, to the second, to the third..." His fingers closed around the chopsticks to the point of pain but that wasn't the reason behind the tears in his eyes. "Ten hybrids, Sasuke. I killed 10 hybrids. Because I believed in him, because I thought that if he was to meet the perfect one he'd change! Because I was stupid! But no more. I killed 10 of them, I won't kill another!"

Sasuke was silent and for that the blond was thankful. He wasn't sure if he could continue the quarrel without bursting into tears. He shook his head once again and stood up. Leaving the room so quickly, he almost missed the words whispered in the dead silence.

"But Haku is the perfect one"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **Okay, so I lied. It took me a lot less to write that chapter. But the next one will again have a sex scene. Whyyyy, God, whyyyy? Ahem, yes, as you can see I don't like writing sex scenes. But you'll be reading one next time! As for now... well, enjoy.

Chapter 11

I Will Sell My Soul For Something Pure And True. Someone Like You

Haku hadn't been so hot in a long long time. No, not hot- just feeling pleasant, secure warmth. There was a thick blanket resting on his shoulders, a warm bed bellow him and even warmer body curled around him. He should have felt trapped, helpless, but he was too sleepy and weak to let those dark feelings overtake his body.

Instead he snuggled deeper into the embrace, his mind registering somewhat distantly that this wasn't his master's scent and he would have smiled at that unnecessary observation. As if Zabuza would be caught dead holding him so close. As if Zabuza cared enough. There was still that little question, if not his owner then who, who was making him feel so safe.

He was able to ignore it for a while, just enjoying a feeling he didn't know whether he would experience ever again. But soon curiosity and fear, his master could be testing him, he always did, got the better of him. Keeping his muscles relaxed as he had taught himself long ago he peeked through his lashes.

At first everything was blurry, damn him and his post-heat weakness, but once it cleared out he couldn't help but grin.

"Good morning, Sai," he whispered, watching with delight as the man jumped back suddenly.

"Morning." The word was slurred and so obviously coming from someone who had just woken up. From the mouth of someone who had slept next to the neko. Someone who was definitely not his master.

Haku wouldn't have jumped out of the bed faster if it was suddenly on fire or had snakes crawling over the covers. Or both. He ignored the dizziness and instead focused on things more important in the moment.

"Why did you... You shouldn't have... What if Zabuza..."

He could barely breathe and it was even harder for him to speak but he tried anyway. Eyes filled with well-placed fear tracked the man padding closer and closer.

"He is coming back tomorrow," Sai whispered as he was trying to draw him back in his embrace.

And that was the problem, wasn't it. His master was gone, so soon after his heat. There was a certain weakness that the mating season had left after itself, it had worn down his mind and soul and the neko needed Zabuza, just his presence and smell and touch, however unpleasant the last could be. His gaze returned to the man in front of him, measuring him. God, the neko was so cold. Maybe if he snuggled a little. It wasn't betrayal, he wasn't cheating, how could an item cheat anyway?

Sai moved forward a little, arms outstretched but not doing anything threatening and Haku danced out of his way.

No.

If his master wanted him to be all alone after the heat, shiver in the cold without a blanket to keep him warm and no food whatsoever so be it. It wasn't like he could die. The closest he could ever get is black out. Which reminded him...

"I had to move you when you fainted. There was no way I was leaving you in _there_ after what I saw," the man before him hissed before Haku could have even opened his mouth.

The neko bowed his head. The other had taken a great risk just being with him. "Thank you"

Sai waved it off but it was clear as the day that he enjoyed the praise.

For a while they stood like that, neither of the moving a muscle. Sai had ceased his attempts to hug the neko, for which Haku was so grateful it was almost funny. Funny... and sad.

He didn't deserve that kind of attention. His momentary happiness wasn't worth a man's life. And he had tried to explain it to Sai, god knew he had, but the other was set on his ways. He had his reasons, he had explained everything to the neko. 'Just sit tight and let me care for you. I don't ask for anything else.'

And the reason... the reason for all that madness made him sick!

"Listen," Sai interrupted his grim thoughts, already by the door. The moment Haku moved to get closer he shook his head with a smile. "I talked with the others. We aren't letting you move- you have one day of freedom and you'll spend it resting. I'll bring you food in a few hours, you just go back to sleep. As I said before those circles really don't suit you. And don't worry, nobody would bother you in my room."

Before Haku could make a sound the black-haired head had disappeared behind the door. A second later a key turned into the lock.

'Damn him and his protectiveness,' thought the neko bitterly, even if he could feel a smile stretching his lips.

Not used to being idle, he looked around in search for something to tidy or put in order but everything was sparkling clean. He spotted, however, a small stack of novels on the bedside table. After further inspection he realized he was holding adventure books. With bright covers, exotic places, muscular main characters and lithe heroines in need to be saved.

"Books," he scoffed to himself, throwing them down as if disgusted. In the empty room his voice sounded loud and hollow. "What do they know about real life, anyway?"

He needed two more thoughtful inspections before he admitted defeat. With a sigh he plopped on the bed, colder than he remembered but still the better option than his own 'bed'.

Haku got under the covers and snuggled the blanket. It was the same one his pale friend had snuck in 2 weeks ago and since then Sai had been giving it to him whenever they knew Zabuza wouldn't find out. It was his favourite blanket, his only one to be fair and sadly he had come to think of it as his own. It didn't matter that it still smelled like his master. It was better that way, actually.

No matter how much he hated it, the scent relaxed his body like nothing else and in no time he was back in dreamland.

The second time he woke up was because of the horrible rattle of dishes so close to him and even the more disturbing smell that made his stomach growl and almost forced him out of bed. But he was still tired and warm and his master's scent quickly chased away everything but the comfort settling deep in his bones. He didn't realize when he was asleep again.

The third time it was more permanent. It was already dark outside when he opened his eyes but that didn't disturb him. What had unapologetically made his dream, a stupid fantasy about him running wild on a green field that left him sad and cold inside, dissolve into thin air was someone trying to climb into bed with him.

His first instinct was to hiss at the intruder and it seemed to work, for a second- the thing froze, but then resumed his actions, this time bolder than before.

Needless to say, Haku was on his feet faster than the figure had thought and in a matter of seconds he was switching on the lights. Dark eyes squinted at him.

"It's late, Haku. Go to bed," Sai smiled, gesturing to the furniture at question and the only thing the neko could do was shake his head.

"I need to go. Zabuza would be back tomorrow and he can't find me here," he forced himself to say, already scrambling for the doorknob. The man didn't try to stop him and for one terrified second he thought it might be locked.

It wasn't.

But a few minutes later as he curled in a ball on the hard floor he kind of hoped it had been. No matter, he didn't do pity. He never directed it toward himself and he despised it when others did too.

He couldn't fall asleep for a very long time and when he did there was no trace of that green field in his dreams.

The forth time he woke up it was the least pleasant and yet it filled his body with relief. His master was gazing down at him, eyes cold and unreadable and Haku remembered a time when that meant he would be forced to give a blowjob. Or endure a beating. But there was no way to guess which one was which and he had to curl his hands into fists not to reach out and decide for his master.

He wasn't bellow begging or pleasuring his master just for the sake of going without bruises, not that anything he did was paid back if the man before him hadn't originally planed it. But those tricks didn't work on Zabuza, the only thing they could do was anger him even further.

Haku quickly arranged himself so he was on his knees. Ready to take any blow and to do anything the other asked him. He felt movement over his head and sadly it didn't cost him any self-control not to flinch. He was well-trained after all. But the sudden need to cough his lungs out was harder to control.

"Wait me in my room," his master hissed and he nodded, slightly. Clear enough if the man had wanted a confirmation and subtle enough if he hadn't been supposed to answer. It was the perfect answer... except when Zabuza wasn't in a good mood.

Suddenly, the neko's cheek stung and he swallowed. This wouldn't be pretty.

"Up, you lazy thing. Prepare me a bath and then go to my room."

Not objecting to the change of plans, not that he could, anyway, Haku got up...

His other side felt pretty tender too.

"And answer when I'm talking to you."

The neko nodded and quickly made his way out of the room. It was worse than he had previously thought, the man was ready to unleash his anger any second and Haku could only hope he'd manage it until they were alone in the bedroom. No matter how cruel the others thought his master to be they had never seen him like that. And in those kind of moments the man didn't really care who did he hit.

Only his sensitive nose saved him from facing his master after he fixed him his bath. Nerves on edge, Haku headed toward Zabuza's bedroom. Where someone was already waiting for him.

"You can't do it," was the first thing Sai whispered when the neko was close enough. There was that emotion in his eyes again and Haku was going to be sick. Or maybe that was the flu he might have caught. "I won't let you."

"You don't know what you are saying." Haku forced a smile on his face, trying to push away his friend from the door.

"I will..."

"What's going on here?"

Contrary to the general opinion Zabuza did have a mood different than pissed. He used it rarely but there was no mistake in people's mind when he did get into it. No, no mistake at all, only fear.

He had been angry to start with- that brat Kakashi and his inability to follow orders. Sometimes he wondered if the white-haired man was doing it on purpose, just to make him angry and keep him away from his toy. Then again, no one was that suicidal. But as he was standing there, shirtless and covered in goose bumps because his little pet had forgotten a towel and listening to one of the few he had thought he could trust in this house get on the side on that pathetic hybrid... Well, he was suddenly very very pissed.

"I will," the damn traitor started, reaching for something that was _his_ damn it.

"What's going on here?" The words squeezed through his teeth sounded hard and menacing, just as Zabuza was feeling. He half expected the pale boy to turn around and beg for forgiveness, while the neko did that stupid little thing he was so found of when he tried to make himself blend into the wall and yet to do it with dignity.

He got only half of it right. Sai turned toward him, alright, but the look on his face was anything but apologetic.

"Take me instead," he said with the resolution he had once used when Zabuza was giving him orders. "I'll be far better than Haku."

"You are a virgin."

Even as he was objecting, he was stalking forward, eyes not leaving his pet for a second. With each step he took the neko tensed even more and it was so clear that he was trying to stay put. Await orders. This was going to be so much fun.

"It will hurt more," Sai smiled. The other man returned it, in his own feral way.

One step and he was close enough, he curled his fingers around the boy's chin and yanked it up. The loud cracking of bones echoed in the air, followed by a whimper and a hitch of breath.

The kiss wasn't so bad, that much he could admit. Sai challenged him at first but backed down when it really counted. True, it was sloppy, and his technique was the lousiest one he had ever seen, his own pet's included, but it was bearable. He could test him. And after he was done the damn boy would know how to obey, that was all that mattered.

"I don't do virgins," he hissed, enjoying the dazed look he had brought on the dark-haired boy and even more the relief that shone in his toy's eyes. He let it spread through their bodies, cover every inch and pore, before he added, "But I'll make an exception for you."

Zabuza let his eyes room over both of them. Sai nodded wordlessly, eyes cold and set while Haku was becoming paler and paler by the second. Damn, he almost wished to have them both, see if the short-haired boy whimpered as prettily as his pet and he would. One day.

For now he would settle only with putting the servant in his place.

Letting a wide smile stretch his lips, during his time he had noticed that nothing scared the others like his smirk, he pushed Sai away, ignoring the sound his head made when it collided with the wall, and reached for the door.

Only now there was something else in his way.

"Please, master, excuse his behaviour. I-I am more than ready to serve you tonight." The neko bowed although Zabuza suspected it was more because he could barely stay on his feet than anything else.

That was the only reason why he prolonged his answer, "I didn't ask you about your plans now did I? Now get out of my eyesight before I've decided that the best punishment for being such a lazy, incompetent _kitty_ would be for you to join us."

As he was talking he was going closer and closer to the shivering hybrid, the gap his mouth was forming that couldn't quite be called a smile widening with each sharp intake of breath. That pet was so easy to break, to bend just like he wanted. And still it was the one that had survived the longest. He wondered briefly what was his secret.

"Then please, sir, take me with you. Let me show you that I'm worth of your attention."

But what was even more annoying in his pet was his ability to surprise Zabuza. And Zabuza didn't like surprises. Not _one_ bit.

"No, sir," Sai screeched from behind him. "I promise if you let me be the only one in your bed it will be far more pleasant for you. With Haku's poor health he won't be much fun, either."

Haku opened his mouth, no doubt to object and to offer his master great pleasures and things he had every right to desire and get even without following his pet's pleads, but he silenced him with a glare.

Strictly speaking, they weren't even fighting for him after all.

"I'll leave you two to sort it out. You have 5 minutes and then I'll screw whoever is in the room. And believe me if you both decided to play heroes I won't make it very pleasant... for either of you."

With that he was gone. Getting a towel from one of the other bathrooms would undoubtedly cut a lot of the drama he was clearly meant to suffer.

"What were you thinking?" Haku hissed as soon as his master disappeared behind the corner. He might have felt like someone had run him over a few times with a bus and then lent him to the driver but he still made a scary picture, he was sure of that. The way Sai flinched only confirmed it. "Can you imagine the things he could have done to you? The things he still can if he so much as wants? Because now you gave him the green light and what happens next it will be your own fault. Really, what were you thinking?!

"That I had to do it. That I lov..."

"I know." Nobody could have missed the sadness in his voice. Nor the way his eyes softened, if only slightly. "But that doesn't mean you should sacrifice yourself for me."

Sai shook his head like a stubborn child. "I have to take care of you... that's what she said."

"Then take care for me by leaving that room. I'll be fine. I've been born for that."

"For what?" The other lifted his head suddenly, defiant eyes staring into pleading ones. He took a step forward, toward Haku, but then changed his mind and just shook his head again. "Being a play-toy to some sick, twisted bastard?"

"Not every one can have the perfect love story." The sad smile that rose on his face caused even Sai's resolution to falter.

"More like a horror story."

It was more sulking than a real argument. Haku knew he had won, but what exactly was his award?

"There is no big difference between the romantic and the tragic stories, you know. In the end, everybody dies," he couldn't help but add bitterly.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **Yes, okay, I cheated. There is no sex scene but I really had enough of just staring cluelessly at the blank sheet and I think you deserve more than an update every year. So... go read and expect more!**  
**

Chapter 12

All In All You're No Good, You Don't Cry Like You Should

His knees were shaking as he lowered himself to the ground. His whole body did. He wanted to vomit, just get it out of his system. That fear, that weakness, engraved in his bones. Everything that had left him helpless and unable to even follow his desires.

That pathetic longing for something... warm.

His body shook again and it was hardly because of the cold.

The footsteps kept getting closer and something deep inside him, his lizard brain, but had he been programmed with one, screamed for him to hide. Escape from danger but where? To whom?

Before he could answer those questions, or punish himself for asking them, the door was swinging open and a wonderful aroma was filling his nostrils. Or maybe just the memory of it, because it couldn't be that strong, not now, not when he was... _normal_. Nonetheless, it was there, and he almost raised his head to follow it. Almost lifted himself, one little thought, desire, filling his whole being.

Connect with it. Indulge in it.

Haku let it guide him, at least for now. It was easier this way. His mind was blank, no feelings, no thoughts, just that instinct that would save him from the wrath of his master. He knew that much, he had been wired that way.

He felt himself being lifted by strong, warm hands and being pressed to an even warmer body. In any other case he would have caressed that body, squirmed, pressed a kiss on the jutting collarbone but something told him to stay still.

Burning lips stole his breath away, mapping his neck. He didn't even have to fight not to shiver, his body was in charge now and it knew what would be the best thing to do. Showing a reaction, moving even, wasn't one of those things.

"I know how dim you are, but can you at least pretend you are not as lifeless as a corpse?" growled Zabuza, sinking his sharp teeth into the white skin to emphasis on his point.

A whimper tore from Haku's lips as his body pressed closer to his master's. It was just an act, almost as if he was following a script. Except actors usually knew what would follow, they weren't afraid that it would hurt or that it would be their final play. It could have been worse, Haku reasoned bitterly. The biting wasn't so bad, if you were into those things.

He wasn't... and he could still feel the blood trickling down his neck, the faint tingling. The way his master's cock was pressing against his stomach, not yet hard, but not soft either. This time his body couldn't stop him from showing a reaction, the shivers danced over his skin with no permission whatsoever but it felt good. Better than he had felt for so long.

Haku had missed this. The realization was so abrupt it was able to make his body go stiff. For a tiny moment everything stopped, he couldn't feel the harsh biting, the hands that would surely leave bruises in their wake, the man that promised so much pain when all his body really wanted was acceptance. Only those words seemed to be his world now.

Heat was a funny thing. Especially in his kind, the one with no name and ancestors. Sure, maybe they had been named, everything had to be called something. But Haku knew if they were to put a label on his species, it would be an impossible to pronounce line of letters and numbers. And that was exactly why it made things like the mating season interesting. He didn't need it. It was pointless, he was male, he couldn't bear children- the main and only reason behind those few days of hell. Or so he had thought. He wasn't so sure anymore.

Zabuza's hands tightened their hold of his waist, the epicenter of the shivers, wrecking his whole body, and in a breathless moan he was flying toward the bed, not a single brain cell concerned for its well-being. Instead, every inch of his body was arching, hurting that it had been separated from that enchanting warmth.

He landed on a pile of silk and pain, it was enough to clear his mind... for just a second, before he was surrounded by that smell. The one that most would think was peppermint and danger but for him... for him it was almost love. The only closeness he had been permitted.

And if that was the price he had to pay for it? He was surprised it wasn't more. That thought gave birth to a sunny smile, quickly wiped away from Haku's face with a slap, but not from his heart.

Just like that, everything that followed, he accepted. He didn't cry in pain, he didn't squirm under the bruising hands. He kissed every knuckle, he moaned after every abuse. Not a part of him rebelled, for he was his master's now. Body and soul.

So of course he should have known it wouldn't just end like that. Haku couldn't be happy even when he had given up his everything for it.

Zabuza rolled away from him as soon as he had finished whereas Haku had yet to come. That didn't bother him - if his master had told him not to do something he lacked the desire to do it. Haku had whined, surely, and moaned prettily but it had been all an act.

"Go wash yourself." The gruff voice reached him, sweeping over him and caressing all of his weak spots, the way Zabuza would never do. Was the man already ready for another round? Why couldn't he join him in the shower then? His tail trembled in annoyance but his master was already up and getting into his pants so he had no choice but to follow suit.

"I'm going to call that blond idiot." It took a second for Haku to connect the description to Naruto and even less to wonder 'What for?' Zabuza and him must have really be made for each other because the man answered the question immediately. "I don't want to see you again."

And just like that, Haku's world was shattered. His body felt weak, useless, almost non-existing, but with his strength so did the fog around his mind disperse. Funnily, all that he could think before he hit the floor was, 'Finally.'

**A/N 2 **Oh, and now if you don't want to kill me I can tell you the answer to my riddle. You know, the one from a year ago- from whose point of view was last chapter's title. Aaaan the answer is... *Da-dam-dadam*

Sai!

So did see this coming. That's what I and probably everyone is thinking. **But!** There are winners and we should honor them. 'Till next time guys.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **Well, for those who had been waiting for a new update you have to thank Guestnekosback who reminded me that, yep, I did have a story that I had to write today. So I did. The whooole day. I hope you are happy! I sure am!

**This is really important!** Remember how the last chapter ended? And remember how the fic started? (If you don't then go read it again) Because! The last chapter is actually followed by the prologue and now we start after the middle of the first chapter (when Naruto calls Zabuza to tell him what they know about Haku's condition). You may go read now.

Chapter 13

Count Me In To Bury The Blade Deep In Your Spine

For a moment the two idiots stared at him wordlessly. As if he was the one who had something to reveal. Sure, a few months ago he would have been delighted to make fun of them, to snarl and watch as they trembled but right now he didn't really have the time. His neko was dying and liking it, which meant _he_ was against the idea. Now more than ever.

Oh, he was going to kill the little rebellious shit, just not now. Not until there was no doubt in the minds of everyone about who exactly had done it.

"I don't think I have the entire day to stare at your pretty faces," Zabuza growled and they both flinched. Right, then, he did know he didn't have time for this but it was... pleasant. One of the few things in life he enjoyed.

"Have you heard about Sanguis Regalis?" finally the black haired, Sasuke, was it? asked while the other simply rolled his eyes and huffed. "It means..."

"Royal blood. Yes, I'm aware. What I don't see is the connection to the fact my cat is dying without my permission!"

A thin eyebrow rose as if in surprise but the boy didn't dare comment on his minor outburst. Smart one. Not like the blond, whose scowl was getting deeper and deeper and Zabuza's patience was wearing thinner and thinner with it.

"It... yes, that's the translation from Latin. However, there is also a myth about creatures, half-men, half-animal that carry that name. It is said they are..."

"I don't _fucking_ care about characters from a child's story. You told me you found a way to cure my pet, get on with it or get out," Zabuza barked, the combination of his usual short-temper and the taunting of morons claiming they knew more than him taking its toll on him.

"We care more about Haku than you ever will!" The words came in a rush, angry and piercing, or they were supposed to be, had Zabuza not know they were true. He didn't care about the cat, it was just a pet that held no value. But that didn't mean it could disobey his orders and die when it wanted to.

He didn't owe the blond a response, though, so he didn't give it. He just glared at him, murderous intent in his eyes, until the other scoffed and said something about going to check on Haku.

When they were left alone, Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, most probably to apologize but then thought better of it, smart move since Zabuza didn't fucking care, and instead continued with his story.

"They were wise and humble. More human than animal, a thing not many people can claim about themselves. They possessed rare beauty that struck you immediately and a kind soul. The most perfect creatures on the planet."

"But?" If he really had to listen to those fairytales Zabuza decided that he was going to participate. This way it was going to end faster and... he wasn't very keen on listening about how flawless some made-up creatures were. "They couldn't be that perfect so what was their blemish?"

"Of course." Sasuke ducked his head and a smile stretched his thin lips. "Legend goes they became prideful and arrogant so nature found a way to punish them. They had a soul mate, a creature, destined for them since their birth, that they loved more than anything. That they couldn't disobey nor could they live without. A creature on which they depended and if they were refused its love... they could die. Scientist speculate it was the reason they hid from the other civilizations. For God-like creatures like them, being slaves to us, mere monkeys, must have been mortifying."

"Scientist? I thought you said it was a myth." Zabuza's eyes narrowed, there was something in this story that he didn't like.

"It is. Was. Until a man found a creature like that. A century ago, in 1897, the famous traveler Lee stumbled upon a red- haired neko in the Mayan forests. The half-kitten was far more intelligent than any other he had seen, picking up his language for a day and speaking of a land full of wonders and beauty. But when they tried to find it, it had vanished. Lee decided to take care of the neko and they immediately... they fell in love. Until recent years it had been considered just a cliche love story but then another one was found. It's dead now, of course, too much probing and everything, but scientist managed to see its genetic structure. It's nothing like the ones we have observed."

It was starting to sound like a bedtime story again and Zabuza was at the end of his rope. "And again why should I..." He froze, struck by realization.

Now, he had never been a dull one yet when he finally connected the dots and the image he created was something he had never even imagined, he was left speechless. It could explain some things, of course, if the whole story was true. Why the cat obeyed so easily, the way it had reacted when he told it to leave... They couldn't live without their soul mate.

Soul mate.

He was his pet's soul mate. He shuddered. Disgusting creature bonding itself to him like that! Without permission.

"So it's going to _die_ because I don't love it?" Zabuza growled, not beating about the bush. Then he started laughing. "I think you are mistaken. The kitty is anything but the perfect creature you portray. It's worthless, not that bright either."

With difficulty, the man before him ignored the insults. "The star on his ear, it showed up when he met you. He was marked as yours even before you accepted him."

There was sorrow in his voice and, frankly, Zabuza couldn't care less. Tough luck for the kitty to be destined for someone like him, if they choose to believe in those bullshits of course.

"How would you save it?"

Sasuke laughed. It was hollow and dry, like cats dragging their claws on wood, yet it was like birds' song compared to Zabuza's. "We can't. Me and Naruto, at least. You, on the other hand..."

"What do I have to do? Accept it again and try not to hurt its little heart?" Zabuza was starting to enjoy that, the smile on his lips whispering of all those things he thought about making the little kitty do now when he knew it couldn't refuse him. "Play a nurse while it gets better?"

"Yes." The word was spoken so lightly that he barely heard it. He grit his teeth.

"What?"

"You have to love him. Simple acceptance won't do. He needs to feel the same devotion and affection turned his way."

"If that's the only way..." Zabuza laughed again. He had liked the neko. "You can take it and go. It isn't that irreplaceable."

In that moment Sasuke could have said a lot of things. He could have told the man before him that the connection wasn't one-sided, that just like Zabuza was Haku's soul mate, Haku was, had to be, but there could be an exception, even if he prayed not, special to him. He could have told him that he would never feel the same thing he could feel with the neko, if only he let himself feel. That would have been absurd and he would have only dug his and Haku's grave.

So instead he murmured, "I contacted a company that is interested in the Sanguis Regalis. They are not above giving everything for a living sample."

"I don't need money." Zabuza stretched his hands around as if to prove his point. And he did, everything in the room was and looked expensive.

Not that it mattered because Sasuke wasn't offering that. "Not money, pets. They say that if they can get their hands on a living, mated sample, "he barely hid his wince at that word, it sounded like Haku was a rare flower, not a conscious being," they can produce more. They can make you toys that will follow your every order, happy to serve or not, your choice. And when you are done all you need is to tell them to leave and you can enjoy their slow perish."

It was an awful deal. So tempting for the other man, yes, but if it were to happen so many would suffer and die for his amusement. If it happened. Sasuke seemed to hold onto that thought. He was only glad he hadn't shared that little bit of information with his lover, he was sure Naruto would chop him to pieces and feed him to the animals if he ever caught wind of what was happening.

It was too risky. But it was worth it.

Zabuza snorted. "Tempting offer, yet still too costly."

The cold words made Sasuke's heart freeze. He had entertained the idea that Zabuza would refuse but he had tried not to dwell too much on it. He hadn't allow himself to do so.

He closed his eyes in a weak effort to collect himself and figure out what he was going to do. When he opened them he found the other man deep in thoughts.

"What do I have to do?"

**A/N2** Every contradiction in the story is completely on purpose!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **Yes, I'm alive. No, I did not forget you. Maybe just a little. But I'll try not to anymore! (Also, did you notice the story is now 3 years old... and I'm still on chapter 14... that's kind of sad. But, hey, 40, 000 words!)

Chapter 14

Save Your Breath, It's Far From Over

Haku was warm, the hotness enveloped him, seeping through the cracks on his body and burning him. He wanted to yell but he couldn't, he had no power, and then he was whining, body contracting and releasing, shaking and twitching. He hurt so badly that the slap on his face felt like a welcomed relief, the warmth from it- freezing.

"Put yourself together, cat," someone growled next to his ear and his body felt the need to follow the order for a second before it remembered it didn't have to, that the only power the man had over it was gone and it could hurt all it wanted.

He still followed it, though, so used to being a mindless puppet. The only sign of his pain now, a tear, ran down his cheek, slowing down slight only when it collided with the wound on his chin, mixing with the blood and continuing its path. A gentle hand wiped it carefully, then proceeded with treating the wounds all over his body. And they were so many, appearing out of nowhere, as if his own body couldn't, didn't want to, contain him any longer. They all stung and all he could think was "Finally".

For he wanted to die, now more than ever. What sort of existence was that? Following someone's orders, living for someone else's entertainment. Dying when they no longer wanted you. He squeezed his eyes, the little twitch opening the wound on his cheek and making scarlet liquid drip on his lips. The touch was feather-like and he let his tongue out to gather it.

A random thought stuck him and Haku wanted to laugh. Maybe his body wanted to get back the lost blood, maybe in a silly attempt to recover from all these wounds it clung to one tiny little drop on his lips. Didn't matter. It was too late for him now. He was going down. Stupid, worthless body for not realizing that and fighting, clinging to the warmth pressed to his side.

Warmth?

How come he hadn't noticed it sooner? Because he knew that warmth. The same one that had been pressed against him so many nights. That made his little lizard brain freeze and want to run away but his whole body- relax. Zabuza's warmth.

And just like always Haku was too weak to fight his body. Even after the rejection it completely melted in the other's embrace, a soft moan tearing from bleeding lips, shifting so it would fit all so perfectly, despite the pain.

He was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Naruto stared dumbly in front of him as the man he had never thought would even show something resembling mercy slipped in Haku's bed unasked. He turned to his lover, wide blue eyes searching for an answer that wasn't there for the other man looked just as dumbfounded as him.

As a spectator of a train wreck his attention was drawn back to the miracle happening a couple of feet from him. Zabuza, after laying down next to the shivering neko, drew him close and nested his head in the raven locks.

It was such a peaceful sight, whispering of love and content, and Naruto felt something loosen in his heart. Maybe there was hope for Haku. Maybe, just maybe, Zabuza loved him in his own sick way and it would be enough for the hybrid to survive. He felt his hands shake in excitement, his lips widen in a smile and he bit them in a half-hearted attempt to stop them.

It wasn't perfect but it was a way. And the only thing that mattered was for Haku to live.

That were the thoughts that crossed the blond's mind, so naive and... stupid. Far different from the ones swarming his lover's head. Because Sasuke knew the truth, he could see the rotten, twisted monster before him, sinking its claws in its non-suspecting victim.

He knew that the sharp smile on its face didn't have to do with love or affection or anything resembling human emotions. It was all about the tortures laid there in the future, all different from the ones before and so much more enjoyable.

The smile twitched and Sasuke felt his stomach turn.

He had never lived in Naruto's happy, go-lucky little bubble. Truthfully, he had despised it, thinking it cripples his lover, detached him from the real world. But now as he experienced just what living in the real world meant, as he watched a horror story unfold before his eyes he wished... He wished from the bottom of his heart there could be a place for him in that bubble.

As he was waking up, the first thing Haku noticed was that his whole body was numb. He was still laying on his side, in the exact position he had fallen asleep, his back- uncovered and freezing. Making a move for the blanket pooled in his feet, he winced as the wound on his stomach opened. Blood gushed out, paining the bandage red, and he let his body fall back. It wasn't the best thing a person with that kind of injuries could do but he couldn't care less.

The end was near, the neko could taste it. That, and all the blood suddenly in his mouth from the jerky movements.

He made another half-hearted attempt at covering himself, this time barely lifting his body. After all he was hurting all over, bleeding all over and it wasn't like he had never been cold. But just before he plopped down once more a sound made him raise his head. Footsteps. His ears twitched nervously and he grabbed the blanket as if he could hide beneath it.

Seconds later Zabuza walked in, a steaming pot in his hands.

"Oh, look who's awake. The sleeping beauty!" he teased, thin lips stretched to show teeth. Haku shivered, for once in his life not out of fear. Funny how little those who had nothing clung to life.

"Sir?" he asked, chin raised unusually high. For one beautiful moment he had entertained the idea of addressing the man by his name, he was no longer his master after all. In the last second he had decided he wasn't that suicidal.

Dying or not, Zabuza could... prolong his last moments if he so decided.

As if he had read the neko's mind, the other's eyebrows furrowed, smile, if it could be called this, disappearing without a trace. In a matter of seconds, the man was on Haku, thrusting the bowl in his hands with such force some of the content flew out and scalded already injured skin. Not paying that, or the little moan Haku couldn't quite stifle, any mind, Zabuza buried his long fingers in his pet's hair and yanked so far back the neko could hardly swallow anymore. As he talked his breath was as hot as the pot in Haku's hands.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good, pet. You are still mine. So there will be new rules around here. And if you don't obey... I might just make sure you survive as long as possible."

The grip on the neko's hair loosened but Haku didn't dare move. The thoughts about freedom, the delusion he could die not a slave but a free neko all seemed silly now. Of course Zabuza would demean him even when he no longer had the right to, when he had decided by his own free will, a thing Haku had never know and apparently never would, to abandon him. To kill him!

Tears of frustration welled in his eyes and he wanted to scream and hurt the man that had done the same for so long. The worst thing was nothing was stopping him anymore, his body too weak to fight him with the instinct engraved in it. The only thing left was... fear.

A deep sight tore from his soul and he went lax.

"Good boy," praised Zabuza, gripping tight and twisting once again just for good measure before letting go. "Eat now and then we will talk."


End file.
